Equestria VS El Imperio Eteréo
by David94
Summary: Crossover con personajes ficticios y reales,como Leo jimenez y DROSSROTZANK.
1. Arrivo Eteréo

**MI PRIMER FANFIC. UN CROSSOVER,DE DIFERENTES SERIES Y PELÍCULAS,CON PERSONAJES FICTICIOS Y REALES TALES COMO:DROSSROTZANK,LEO JIMENEZ,ANGEL SAN JUAN,DR HOUSE,MALCOLM,DEWEY,REESSE,DRAKE,JOSH,ETC y my little pony. SOLO SUBIRE TRES FICS. TODOS CON TEMATICA DE MLP. NO MAS NO MENOS. TOMARE EN CUENTA LAS OPINIONES DE LOS LECTORES PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA. NOTA:ESTAS HISTORIAS CONTENDRAN MUCHO GORE Y LEMON.**

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA ÓRBITA DE UN PLANETA DESCONOCIDO,DOS GIGANTESCAS NAVES SE APROXIMAN. EN ELLAS, ESTAN ALGUNOS DE LOS ULTIMOS EJEMPLARES DE UNA ESPECIE EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN.**

**"Preparen capsula de descenso de la estación seis,Nota a la bitácora de la nave;su majestad bajara junto con el equipo de exploración,esperamos autorización de la nave principal. "-**Dijo una mujer con una bata blanca,tenia algunas insignias militares,por lo tanto debía ser una figura de autoridad.

**"No se porque usted,siendo príncipe se arriesga a bajar a misiones tan peligrosas,no joda"-**Dijo una criatura humanoide con sombrero y lentes.

"**No te preocupes tanto por mi y preocúpate mas por como conduces la capsula,no me gustaría que la estropearas como las otras naves. "-**Dijo un sujeto con un traje parecido a una armadura medieval. Pero mas moderna,con luces y cables. Sin embargo la que portaba este individuo era diferente que las que los otros alienigenas vestian. Era mas elegante y con grabados plasmados en el metal.

**"De acuerdo equipo de exploración reúnase tenemos autorización, prepárense para descender,confirmen trajes,armas y suministros. Nota para los tripulantes: los acompaña su majestad; asi que tengan mucho cuidado y proteganlo. Por cierto su majestad,se que estos son los mejores elementos que tenemos,pero son sus amigos mas cercanos. Esto podria comprometer la mision. ¿seguro,que quiere que ellos lo acompañen?-.** Dijo por el alto parlante la mujer. Por cierto; ella estaba en estado de gravidez.

**"precisamente por eso son los únicos en los que puedo confiar y no te preocupes,yo cuidare de tu esposo cinthya. "-**Dijo el príncipe. mientras entraba a la capsula. Los demás tripulantes le siguieron después.

**"Todos a bordo. muy bien prepárense, los lanzaremos en cinco,cuatro,tres,dos,uno". . . MIENTRAS TANTO,EN LA SUPERFICIE DEL PLANETA. . .**

Un nuevo día se alza sobre Equestria, ponis de todas formas y tamaños salen de sus hogares a realizar sus actividades diarias; y en ponyville y Canterlot, no era la excepción. los ponis mercaderes abren sus tiendas, los ponis granjeros recogen sus cosechas, los ponis unicornio practican hechizos mágicos y en el cielo azul los ponis pegasos…. pues…. vuelan (xd). En el fastuoso castillo real de Canterlot,en uno de los tantos balcones del maravilloso edificio labrado en la montaña; se encontraba la majestuosa soberana de Equestria: La Princesa Celestia,la bella alicornio; quien descansaba después de alzar al astro rey a su cenit. Junto con su hermana la princesa Luna, gobernaban el hermoso país, un lugar paradisiaco donde pululaban las diferentes clases de ponis y criaturas mágicas. la vida en Esparta…ejem…en Equestria era buena, abundantes alimentos y tesoros eran cosa cotidiana para los afortunados residentes. Sin embargo; como cualquier tesoro, siempre había algún ladrón dispuesto a robarlo. Así es, Equestria tenía muchos enemigos. Pero con los colosales poderes ancestrales, y un espíritu de lucha inamovible, los ponis habían logrado superar a todos y cada uno de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaron. Pero igual a las temporadas estivales; los tiempos cambian, incluso para seres que poseen vida eterna, como los alicornios. Celestia sabia esto, pero confiaba enormemente en sus poderes divinos, y sobre todo en su fiel estudiante, La ahora princesa Twilight Sparkle y en sus amigas, un grupo de coloridas y divertidas ponis. Después de todo ellas seis eran las portadoras del arma más poderosa que contaba el reino de los ponis: los elementos de la armonía. Unas antiguas reliquias que desde tiempos arcaicos recogían las emociones colectivas de todos y cada uno de los ponis. Y en cada guerra y cada conflicto que surgió, se utilizo como arma contra el mal. la invasión de los minotauros, la guerra contra los grifos, la rebelión de los dragones; de no ser por los mágicos elementos, hace mucho que Equestria se habría disuelto. Él sol brillaba, con gran fulgor y la claridad del vasto horizonte se divisaba desde el castillo de la montaña.

**-"Cielos…que hambre tengo, creó que podría comerme un caballo"…. -**bromeo Celestia para sí misma; mientras escuchaba el rugir de su estomago.

**"voy a merendarme un delicioso pastel de chocolate con una refrescante taza de cappuccino frio, y no la compartiré con nadie jeje"….** -dijo celestia en voz alta mientras ponía una juguetona cara de maldad.

Celestia estaba feliz y tranquila, más no del todo relajada, púes desde hace unas semanas los grifos y minotauros estaban formando alianzas políticas con los Changelings; y esto la preocupaba pues podría suponer una amenaza latente para sus súbditos; pero una amenaza al fin y al cabo. Después de todo si la reina Chrysalis lograba influir, los grifos y minotauros podría declararle la guerra a su reino. la guerra significa pérdida de recursos y tiempo, pero sobre todo, de vidas. Como las de un pequeño de embajadores ponis que envio hace poco,encabezados por un valiente soldado llamado Flash Sentry. El grupo fue emboscado y aniquliado a las afueras de Equestria,pero nadie se atribuyo el terrible atentado. Sin embargo era Obvio quienes lo habian perpetrado. Los Changelings. Sin duda Chrysalis tramaba algo y no queria que Celestia interviniera. Celestia no quería perder mas vidas de sus amados súbditos y estaba decidida en hacer lo que fuera para protegerlos.

**-Mmmhaaa… (Suspiro xd)Calma Celestia, te preocupas demasiado…. después de todo, contamos con los elementos"…. -**dijo celestia tranquilizándose. despues de todo nada podría arruinar este día perfecto…. o casi nada. Celestia no se percataba de que estaban a punto de pasar sucesos trascendentales en su reino y que cambiarían su vida y la vida de todos los ponis…. para siempre.

**"solo algo podría hacer este día mas perfecto…. . si tuviera un poni especial con quien compartirlo"…. -**dijo para sí Celestia. Después de todo al ser un ser imperecedero; como los elfos, no podía enamorarse de alguien no eterno, pues este eventualmente moriría, y provocaría un duelo difícil de sobrellevar; no, no podía darse ese lujo. (Jeje) pobre Celestia…. no se imaginaba lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Celestia miro hacia el horizonte, divisando Ponyville y el bosque Everfree a lo lejos, a la vez que dejo escapar un leve suspiro, meditando en todo lo que haría hoy, después de comer algo claro. Mientras entraba al interior de su habitación, La princesa del sol no noto que en un balcón adjunto, otro poni la observaba detenidamente.

Era un joven unicornio,un semental, dé aspecto agraciado, vestido con un colorido traje y armadura militar. Era de pelaje blanco y melena café; con ojos color ámbar y una Cutie Mark en forma de dos espadas cruzadas envueltas en llamas. Era el nuevo comandante de la guardia real y guardaespaldas personal de la princesa del sol, su nombre Flaming Sword. Despues de que Shinning Armor se convirtiera en regente del imperio de cristal, el puesto de comandante de la guardia real quedo vacante y las audiciones por el puesto no se hicieron esperar. Para sorpresa de toda la elite militar, Celestia no eligió a un experimentado Oficial, sino a un joven Cadete, pero eso sí, el mejor de su generación.

Celestia confiaba en sus instintos y vio en este joven un gran potencial y un puro corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo eligio. Un suceso inaudito; pues el joven poni solo contaba con 19 años, él más joven comandante en 800 años. Habia demostrado ser muy eficiente y leal;por lo cual no tardo en ganarse la simpatia de los generales de Equestria,de todos excepto uno,claro: LA SUPREMA GENERAL FAUST. Una pony blanca de cabellera café,severa y orgullosa,Estricta y metodica,pero leal y contaba con toda la confianza de las princesas. Ella diferia de la decision de que este joven poni tuviera un puesto tan importante,pero respetaba la decisión de Celestia. Pero aun asi no dejaba de ocultar su descontento y desprecio hacia el muchacho, y…no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo. Flamig Sword era un unicornio excepcional;pero al igual que Peter Parker,(referencia al bananeroxd)tenia algo que ocultar:ESTABA ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA. No era un amor juvenil y tonto,NO;estaba Profundamente enamorado, su amor era incodicional,apasionado y real. pero estaba asustado,pues este sentimiento le abrumaba y no ansiaba otra cosa que confesarlo a la princesa. pero tenia en mente el hecho de que el era solo un militar,¿Qué podria ofrecerle el a la gobernande de un imperio?. una pregunta cruel,pero verdadera. Si ella ya habia rechazado a muchos otros pretendientes a lo largo de los siglos¿Por qué habria de ser el la excepción?

**"Bien, hoy es el dia…. . despues de todo,¿ que mas puedo perder?"-.** se dijo a si mismo Flamig Sword. tomando una copa vino,para infudirse valor liquido(xd),salio en direccion hacia la habitacion de Celestia. Paso por los pasillos,y llego a la entrada de la habitación,los guardias se cuadraron ante el,y sin pensarlo dos veces toco la puerta. los guardia notaron el nerviosismo en su cara,pero al sentir la mirada del comandante,alejaron la vista.

**"¿Quién es?"-.** prengunto celestia.

**"soy yo…. flaming sword,… mi señora"-.** contesto Flaming Sword. la princesa estaba adentro,merendandose un enorme pastel de chocolate. con una cuchara levitada con magia,Celestia acerco una rebanada de pastel hacia su boca y se la comio de una sola dentellada. estos instantes que tardaba en masticar,parecieron siglos para Flamig Sword. estaba muy nervioso,el corazon le palpitaba al maximo y tenia un nudo en la garganta.

**"Adelante…. pasa Flaming Sword"…-**contesto Celestia a la vez que abria las puertas con telequinesis. El unicornio entro y cerro las puertas tras de el. observo un instante la lujosa habitación,pero de inmediato centro su atención en la alicornio. Celestia noto que el evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

**"Prin…Princesa…t-tengo algo que expresarle…. a-algo referente a mi y a us. . usted"….** Celestia noto la preocupación del poni. una preocupación que ella ya habia visto muchas veces. Celestia dedujo a donde iba todo esto. pero siendo cortes, le contesto al joven:

**"Dime Flaming Sword…a que te refieres?. . . . "-**Dijo Celestia.

**"Y-yo…. yo…. .** "tartamudeo el pobre unicornio enamorado.

Mientras aun hablaba(o al menos lo intentaba xd),la puerta se abrio de golpe. era la General Faust;Quien sin pedir permiso entro y hablo a la princesa,ignorando al otro presente.

**"princesa traigo aquí la lista de preparativos y estrategias en caso de un conflicto belico…tal y como usted lo pidio"….** dijo la Pony. Faust era una pony terrestre de mediana edad de cabellera café, y algo alta,nada excepcional. Su Cutie Mark era una gorra militar y un fuete (latigo corto para caballos); y parecia estar eternamente irritada,pues siempre tenia el seño fruncido.

**"Gracias generalisima Faust…pero llega en un momento inoportuno, pues el comandante me hablaba de una situacion muy importante"-.** contesto gentilmente Celestia.

**"SEA LO QUE SEA…Estoy segura de que puede esperar". -**contesto la despotica poni;con la obvia intención de molestar a Flaming Sword. El enojo se dibujo en el rostro del unicornio quien se quedo mirando a Faust con ojos de rabia;la cual,naturalmente le devolvio la mirada de furia. Un silencio incomodo se presento en la atmosfera de la habitación.

**"no otra vez"…. -**penso celestia. no queria que empezaran a discutir en frente de ella. pero al instante y para alivio de la princesa,la discución muda fue interrumpida por la intromision de su hermana la Princesa de la noche:Luna quien venia acompañada de un unicornio de color negro.

**"Hermana,consejero Black Shadow…. llegan en buen moment…digo…que placer tenerlos aquí". -**dijo Celestia,tratando de disimular su alegria.

**"Hermana yo y este lacayo…ejem…el consejero y yo discutiamos acerca de los preparativos de la gran gala del galope…que esta muy proxima"…-**dijo Luna. No es que la princesa de la noche despreciara a los subditos,sino que como habia pasado tantos siglos en su destierro lunar,a veces hablaba con palabras y terminos arcaicos. El poni color acavache,se aproximo a la princesa del sol y le dio una carpeta,con muchos documentos. Este poni tenia una apariencia un poco siniestra y una expresion de pocos amigos. tenia un pelaje negro,con una melena color gris fuerte. su cutie mark era de una corona y una pluma roja.

**"He aquí todo lo referente a la gala…. majestad". -**mascullo entre dientes el poni quien entrego los papeles a Celestia. Ella notaba algo en este extraño poni; si bien era un consejero y trabajador eficaz y digno(ademas de un gran hechicero),tenia cierta aura oscura. Un sentimiento que le recordaba algo a Celestia como una señal de peligro,Solo que ella no podia identificar que era esto. Pero de algo estaba segura:YA HABIA SENTIDO ESTO ANTES.

**"Respecto a lo que le decia,princesa yo…"-**dijo Flaming Sword,pero al instante fue interrumpido.

**"NOTARA QUE LA ESTRATEGIA ES PERFECTA AUNQUE LO DIGA YO MISMA"-…**interrumpio Faust,con el afan de fastidiar al joven poni. si bien no conocia el asunto que trataba con celestia,no le importaba,porque solo queria hacerlo enojar. porque se preguntaran,bien porque ella queria que Flaming Sword fuera retirado de tan alto cargo. A su vez Luna empezo a hablar con su hermana de las preoucupaciones y eventos que tenian que atender,mientras hacia que Black Shadow dictara los problemas y posibles soluciones.

**"Te agradezco tu preocupación, Luna pero"…. -**Celestia dejo de hablar cuando escucho a Flaming Sword hablar.

**"Disculpe usted Fuast,pero era mi turno de hablar con su Majestad"…-**Dijo en un tono prepotente y poco sutil el enojado Unicornio.

**"Supongo que si sus tonterias son mas importantes que la seguridad de Equestria;entonces esta bien que prosiga ¡COMANDANTE!"…. . -**Dijo en tono aspero la enojada General poni.

Jeje,Estas ultimas palabras de Faust fueron el detonante…. la gota de leche que derramo el vaso…(xd)…. y Celestia lo sabia. Conocia muy bien a sus oficiales,Sobre todo a Flamig Sword. Sabia que no Dejaria pasar este ataque. Y dicho y hecho,sin mas…LA DISCUCIÓN ESTALLÓ.

**"¡Por que no cierra su boca de una vez Poni Solterona Y amargada!"-.** le grito Flaming a Faust. A Celestia le sorprendio esto y reprendio al comandante.

**"¡Flaming Sword detengase!"…. -**ordeno Celestia.

**"¡ tu por que no te vas a jugar al soldadito a otro lado estupido niño¡"…-**grito Faust. A Celestia le sorprendio que perdiera la compostura una poni tan disciplinada. Sin previo aviso, Luna y Black Shadow se unieron a la riña. Utilizando la tradicional voz de Canterlot Luna grito:

**"¡GUARDEN LA COMPOSTURA VELLACOS!. -"**Mientras Black Shadow reprendia a el par de malhumorados oficiales. La discución llego a los oidos de los guardias reales quenes entraron a ver que sucedia. trataron de calmar a sus comandantes. pero en vano. Celestia sentia que esto estaba a punto de salirse de control,y peor aun; no podria hacer nada para evitarlo.

**"Aquí viene mi migraña matutina"…. -**penso celestia.

**"¡Te reto a un duelo poni canalla!"-.**grito Faust.

**¡Donde y cuando!-…**Respondio retadoramente Flaming.

**¡GUARDEN LA COMPOSTURA ANTE SUS PRINCESAS!. . -**Objeto Black Shadow.

**¡señores por favor, no lo hagan!-. .** dijeron los guardias.

¡ SILENCIO!. . . -Grito Luna.

Celestia sintio como su cabeza iba a explotar de dolor,cuando de repente…. .

**¡¿Qué es eso?!-…**vocifero un guardia apuntando hacia el balcon. De pronto se escucho el estruendo de un impacto a lo lejos. Como si de un hechizo se tratara,todos voltearon en aquella dirección. en el cielo se veia una estela de humo que bajaba hacia la tierra. Celestia se asomo por el balcon y noto que los guardia apostados y los transeuntes estaban boquiabiertos.

**¡¿alguien vio que era?!. .** Pregunto Celestia.

TODOS,luna, flaming ,faust , black shadow y los guardias negaron con la cabeza. Celestia Teletransporto a todos(incluidos los guardias presentes),hacia la muralla exterior. Alli Pregunto a los vigias si habian visto lo sucedido.

**"Parecia una bola de fuego que caia del cielo princesa"….** dijo un pegaso vigia.

**"es una mala señal,¡acaso es el fin del mundo!?"…-**pregunto preocupado otro vigia.

**"Controlesé soldado"…-**Reprendio Flaming Sword.

**"DICEN QUE CAYO DEL CIELO?"-…**Pregunto faust. a lo cual respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza los temerosos guardias.

Celestia estaba preocupada ¿Qué era esa cosa que cayo del cielo?noto que linea apuntaba debajo de un bosque cerca de un pequeño poblado,los cuales reconocio de inmediato.

**"¡CAYO CERCA DE PONYVILLE EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE!"….** Vocifero celestia. Estaba alarmada.

**"¡PRONTO! REUNA A UN GRUPO DE SUS MEJORES SOLDADOS GENERALISIMA FAUST! VAMOS A INVESTIGAR…. "-**Ordeno Celestia. Faust obedecio sin hablar. Celestia dirigio su mirada hacia Flaming Sword. Este sintio su mirada de preocupación y alarma,pero tambien algo mas:enojo y decepción. Flaming recordo su riña,no podia creer haber perdido el control de esa manera. Sin embargo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer ahora. dio ordenes a los guardias que trajeran una carroza y que se apresuraran para partir de inmediato. Celestia ordeno a Luna Y Black Shadow que se adelantaran a Ponyville,que trajeran a las portadoras de los elementos yque se reunieran con ella despues y que estuvieran preparadas para usarlos.

**"NO QUIERO CORRER NINGUN RIESGO, SEA LO QUE SEA ESA COSA". -**Dijo Celestia.

**"No te preocupes hermana tal vez solo sea un meteorito,yo los veia en el espacio a cada rato. Y no te preocupes por Twilight; ya debe estar preparandose,es muy lista"…-**Respondio Luna Tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana. Y asi sin mas,Las Princesas,Flaming,Faust,Black, y el pequeño contingente partieron volando hacia Everfree.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE**

Los ponis estaban asustados. el impacto fue muy violento y produjo una onda de choque rompio todos los vidrios del pueblo. Todos cerraban sus comercios y puestos. y corrian a refugiarse a sus casas.

**"¡¿que fue eso twilight?"-.** pregunto alarmado spike, el dragon bebe.

**"¡no lo se pero debemos reunir a las chicas!". -**contesto la alicornio,su preocupación era obvia y eso asustaba a spike.

En ese mismo instante spike escupio una carta de celestia la cual,Twilight leyo apresuradamente en voz alta. la cual decia asi:

**Querida Twilight, vimos el impacto desde Canterlot ,Yo y un grupo de soldados nos dirigimos a Everfree a investigar. Mande a Luna a reunirse contigo y tus amigas,por favor tengan listos los elementos de la armonia. Aun no se a lo que nos enfrentamos. espero que no sea algo malo.**

**Firma**

**CELESTIA**

Twilight Entro rapidamente a la biblioteca y tomo el cofre de los elementos con su magia,monto a Spike a sus espaldas y volo inmediatamente a reunirse con sus amigas. No pudo evitar recordar la noticia de la muerte de los embajadores y de Flash Sentry. Sin duda no dejaria que pasara lo mismo esta vez.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LUGAR DEL IMPACTO**

En medio de un crater habia una enorme capsula de descenso orbital. de forma cuadrada,ligeramente ovoide. en el metal se apreciaban marcas de quemaduras,y humo era despedido del rojo metal. en el interior habia unas criaturas bipedas que estaban ligeramente golpeadas y aturdidas. uno estaba en el piso de la capsula otro en el tablero y uno mas arriba de un estante. los demas sentados en sus asientos. algunos de ellos, inconsientes. en total eran 13 seres alienigenas. Y para desgracia de los gentiles y pacificos ponis eran de los mas violentos y peligrosos:SERES HUMANOS.

**"Dross… cuestion de estatus…. los demas hablen,solo los vivos…"-**ordeno un hombre joven mientras sequitaba un casco y se tocaba la cabeza. Al parecer era el lider de este grupo de humanos. Era muy atractivo. los demas respondieron con quejidos y gruñidos. Lentamente,uno por uno los alienigenas se incorporaron.

**"C-COÑO…. NO…JODA…"-**Dijo uno de ellos mientras se quitaba un casco metalico con una especie de valvula y visores color rojo brillante, que se retraian como las lentes de una camara fotografica. Dejo caer una larga cabellera. entonces se puso unos enormes lentes de sol y un sombrero kaki,con una banda de piel de leopardo.

**"Okey tripulacion, despierten que vamos a pasar lista, no joda". . -**Dijo el peculiar humano.

Los humanos se despertaron del todo y se enderezaron. algunos de ellos se sovaban partes de su cuerpo, otros se sostenian de los objetos cercanos para no perder el equilibrio,y uno mas se tapaba la boca,tratando de no vomitar.

**"Muy bien comencemos…. Coño… de menor a mayor rango,y no olviden mencionar su especialidad,maricos…"-.** Dijo el extraño ser.

**"¡Leo jimenez presente! Especialidad…emmm… tocar la lira y cantar. "-**dijo un de ellos mientra se quitaba el casco,dejando caer una larga y negra cabellera.

**"esto es cosa serio,español de mierda no joda"…. -**le dijo el raro ser.

**"jajaja…. ya pues,Especialidad,francotirador,letal desde cualquier distancia señor"-.** dijo leo. Juan Daniel Jimenez Gonzales. era un hombre de ascendencia española. Alto,atractivo,fuerte y carismatico,tenia el tipo de chico rudo. En su mundo de origen era un cantante famoso,pero el infortunio no perdona ni a las celebridades. ahora solo era un soldado mas.(**nota:personaje real**).

**"el que sigue, no se detengan coño…"-**menciono el Estrafalario humano, mientras, dibujaba una palomita en una clase de tablet holografica.

**"Doctor Gregory House,Medico diagnosta,especialidad medicina, obviamente venezolano estulto". -**Contesto despectivamente uno de los humanos,el de mayor edad al parecer. El doctor house era un hombre maduro,pero con una jovialidad y carisma inherentes. tiene un no se que, que que se yo. Alguna vez un conocido y renombrado doctor de fama internacional. ,ahora era un medico de tropa; pero eso si el mejor de todos.

**"No se por que estoy como niñera de un monton de niños…excluyendolo a usted su alteza…bueno en realidad no jeje…"**Dijo dirigiendose al lider. Olvide mencionar que era…brutalmente honesto ademas ja. (xd)

**"¡Andate a la mierda!"-.** dijo el Sombrerudo con gafas jumbo. "**SIGUIENTE"….**

**"Albus Severus Potter…Experto en espionaje y Infiltración señor"…-**contesto un humano. Albus era un joven de 18 años de ascendencia inglesa. Bien parecido y con un problema visual hereditario. Criado en el seno de una amorosa familia,era un chico con muchos talentos. Extraordinarios talentos. El era un mago; un hecho desconocido por todos excepto por los altos rangos. Hijo de Harry y Ginny potter,el era un prodigio en la magia y un experto en desaparición en parte por sus dones magicos y otra por una reliquia heredada por su padre:la manta de invisibilidad.

**"¡Marcos Caparzó Perez, experto en armas y detonantes, señor!-.** Contesto uno mientra se cuadraba. Marcos era un joven latino. de unos 20 años,con musculos de miedo y una cabeza rapada. tenia una serie de tatuajes que le recorrian todo el cuerpo. A pesar de su apariencia ruda e intimidante,era sumamente leal y gentil,con sus amigos.

**"Dmitrey Trusky,Insurgente secreto de operaciones especiales,Al filo de la navaja; por cierto gracias por el aterrizaje forzoso, estupido…. señor"-.** Dmitrey era de ascendencia rusa. uno de los ultimos. De piel muy palida,delgado y de penetrantes ojos verdes ;era un joven atractivo. Con tan solo 18 años era uno de los mejores asesinos de las fuerzas especiales. personalidad…. bueno…fria, pero de humor ironico y divertido. Aunque a veces Sarcastico.

** "Drake y josh"…-**dijeron un par de jovenes. **"Expertos en tecnicas de combate y sabotaje señor. ". -**Drake Parker y Josh Nichols,eran un par de jovenes hermanastros que junto con su hermana menor,terminaron en las naves imperiales. Tras la muerte de sus padres en el tragico cataclismo,se unieron al ejercito. alli se ganaron la confianza del principe,quien los puso en operaciones especiales. Josh era alto,de cabello negro y tez blanca. Alguna vez fue un simpatico gordito,pero ahora,despues de dietas y ejercicios extremos;habia desarrollado una musculatura impresionante. El era un joven de inteligencia considerable,pero humilde y divertido. Por otro lado,su hermano DRRAKE…era digamos…. un tipo muy divertido y despreocupado al que todo le salia bien; a veces. Era un poco mas bajo que Josh,pero mas guapo y galan. Tenia mucho éxito con las chicas,sabia cantar y tocar la guitarra, y se metia en problemas con facilidad. Sin embargo,su hermano siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarlo…. y salvarlo,aunque siempre hubo cierta rivalidad y odio amistoso entre ellos.

**"Malcolm Wilkerson; Estratega y consultor mediatico, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y supervivencia Señor"…. -**Respondio secamente Malcolm,mientras se sovaba la espalda. Este joven de 23 años poseia una mente brillante. Era sumamente inteligente aunque a veces le costaba enfocarse. De estatura baja ,Cabello castaño Y ojos azules ,era un humano caucásico de apariencia Promedio. De personalidad cortante y nerviosa; este joven crecio en una familia. . digamos un poco disfuncional. Tenia un gran porvenir en su mundo de origen y una carrera muy prometedora ante si,de no ser por los eventos tragicos y desafortunados de la Tierra,podria haber llegado a ser un gran lider. A pesar de ello es uno de los hombres de confianza del Principe,aunque tiene una gran habilidad de meterse en problemas y quedar siempre en el medio.

**"Ahora sigo yo coño…Ángel David Revilla…. Experto en informatica y comunicacionés ,Piloto de naves experimentado y…. . "**

**"¡Si como no!-. "**Se escucho un grito multitudinal por parte de los tripulantes.

**"¡una Bestia cuadrupeda podria maneja mejor que tu venezolano de mierda!"-.** Dijo un joven de cabello azul.

**"¡!YA COÑOOOOOOO!. . . . Como les decia,piloto de naves experimentado y bloguer de medio tiempo y prefiero que me llamen DrossRotzank . . !". -**Dross era un venezolano promedio,de cabello largo ojos grandes,boca enorme,y tez blanca. alguna vez fue un famoso bloguero y gamer de internet. sus videos eran vistos en todas partes del mundo. Pero como todo los humanos sobrevivientes, tuvo que buscar un medio de subsistir y como no le quedo de otra,se unio al ejercito imperial. No tenia aptitudes para la lucha,MUCHO MENOS PARA EL COMBATE,pero debido a sus conocimientos informaticos,fue puesto en la rama de tecnologica y logistica. alli conocio al principe; a el cual simpatizo y hizo que formara parte de sus oficiales y como tal recibio un titulo nobiliario. Ahora con poder, Dross se dedica a administrar la nave insignia del Principe y Trollear a todos los que le caen mal. Apesar de todo y la tragica destrucción de la tierra, Dross sigue viendo la vida con hosquedad e ironia,tratando de contagiar algo de buen humor en la apesumbrada y melancolica tripulación de humanos.(**nota:personaje real**).

**"bien faltan ustedes cuatro, sin excepción"….** -dijo Dross

**"Karl Kierkergaard…. experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo,especialidad esgrima,especialista en lucha por agotamiento, aventurero y amante empedernido señor"…**Contesto karl. Era un joven de nacionalidad danesa, eso claro si Dinamarca aun existiera,Indomito y audaz pero a la vez amable y encantador karl era uno de los amigos mas allegados de los principes aunque mas apegado a un que el otro, debido al hecho de ser el guardaespaldas personal de uno de ellos con tan solo 20 años era uno de los mejores campeones que contaba el imperio. era el tercero al mando.

**"Flash sentry…umm…experto en mecanica de vehiculos aeroespaciales y terrestres y el encargado de arreglar lo que arruinas Dross. . . . . contramaestre de la gloriosa nave espacial PATROKLUS,y segundo al mando de esta expedición;Mano derecha de su majestad el principe y me gusta tocar la guitarra ademas. jajaja".** Respondio el joven. Flash era un muchacho de 19 años,delgado y atletico de cabello azul natural,aunque nadie sabe el motivo de esto. (xd)De estatura promedio y rostro agraciado,era el tipico niño bonito al que las chicas asediaban. Amigable y Caballeroso,Gentil y Servicial;era un joven con muchos talentos y aficiones. Rescatado por el Principe,siente un gran respeto y lealtad hacia este. A pesar de ser mayor que el Flash es su mejor amigo junto con Karl. Se llevaba muy bien con Leo y Albus,por el hecho de que Leo es un gran guitarrista,el cual le dio a flash muchas lecciones. Con Albus,pues eran buenos amigos,sabia que el era un mago,y por este hecho le preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de la magia,pues flash ya habia tenido ciertos roces con esta.

**"¡MUY CHISTOSITO HIJO DE PUTA!. . quien sigue". -**dijo Dross

**"Sunset Shimmer,experta en artes marciales y generalista en armas…Tambien tengo algunos trucos bastante buenos…. envidiada por muchos. Señor"…. . -**Dijo jactanciosamente la chica mientra se quitaba el casco,dejando relucir su cabellera roja y amarilla. Todos levantaron las cejas y voltearon los ojos en señal de irritación. Sunset Shimmer era una chica de estatura promedio,alta delgada de hermosa cuerpo y cara. Sin embargo tenia un secreto. Un secreto que nadie sabia salvo Flash,Karl y el Principe:ELLA NO ERA HUMANA. Aunque fisicamente lo parecia en realidad era una unicornio. hace unos 2 años, antes de la caida de la tierra ella era la estudiante de una escuela la cual impuso un regimen de terror. Tenia la ambicion de utilizar cierto poder magico para gobernar el mundo humano y despues; su mundo natal. Sin embargo ,fue detenida por una chica proveniente de este mundo que junto con un grupo de amigas frustaron sus planes y cualquier idea de poder. Vencida,Humillada y Expuesta; se arrepintio de sus pecados y demostro arrepentimiento. A partir de entonces fue un mejor ser humano. ¿o poni?. . . algo asi. Aunque conocio el poder de la amistad por esa heroína desconocida;Sunset tenia muchos cambios de personalidad que hacer y; siendo sinceros, la modestia y humildad no era su fuerte. Sin embargo su vida comoda en la tierra desaparecio despúes de la destrucción. A partir de alli como muchos sobrevivientes se unio al ejercito del imperio. Y quien lo diria…. . Tenia muchas aptitudes para el combate llegando a ser Guardaespaldas personal de un principe,el cual ahora acompañaba. Pero habia un pequeño problema:Su personalidad no le permitia llevarse muy bien con sus compañeros.

**"Y POR ULTIMO EL COMANDANTE EN JEFE Y SU MAJESTAD"…. -**Dijo Dross mientras le acercaba al humano la bitacora holografica; para que puediera captar fuerte y claro la voz del individuo.

**"Redoblen tambores y toquen trompetas"…. . -**Dijo sarcasticamente House.

**"Silencio House no joda"…. -**Asevero Dross.

**"Mi nombre es James Soren Valerian II Principe Y CO-Gobernante del Imperio De Etherian Hijo de Marcus Valerian I . Alto REY de los estados Liimitrofes del este de la Tierra. poderoso señor de la guerra y pacificador de los humanos Separatistas. ". -**Dijo orgullosamente Jimmy, el principe. Uno de los dos principes que gobiernan a el imperio.** "llamenme el dragón".**

**"su primer nombre y apellido hubieran bastado su majestad"-.** Grito desde el fondo Leo.

Una risa colectiva inundo la nave. El principe sonrio.

**"¿sabes que te mandarian fusilar por decir eso?"-.** Reprendio Dross

"**calma Dross…estamos entre amigos…solo le cortaria las bolas. jajjaja. "…. -**Dijo Jimmy

Otra risa colectiva lleno la capsula. Hasta Sunset Shimmer rio; A pesar que encontraba el humór de los machos humanos muy vulgar. De repente un fuerte golpe se escucho en las paredes de la capsula. todos dejaron de reir.

**Afuera de la capsula, un grupo de ponis y Alicornios observaban atonitos la extraña estructura que cayo del cielo.**

**"No la vuelvas a golpear asi no sabemos que es eso"…. .** Regaño celestia a Luna;quien habia lanzado un hechizo de golpeo en contra del metal.

**"Lo siento"…. -**dijo luna. Celestia estaba nerviosa; nunca,en toda su vida habia visto algo semejante,su cara reflejaba incertidumbre. Sin embargo tenia que mantenerse seria y Despreocupada. despues de todo,¿si no podian confiar ella,como lo harian sus subditos?.

**"¿Quiere que investigue su majestad?". -**Dijo Flaming Sword

**"por mi ADELANTE…"-**Interrumpio Faust.

Flaming solo la ignoro. No debia dejarse Enfadar por ella. Ahora estaba centrado en lo que sucedia a su alrededor. Estaba preparado para actuar,en caso de que esa cosa,hiciera algo que pusiera en peligro la integridad de las princesas. Sobre todo de celestia.

**"NO! No me perdonaria si te pasara algo"…. -**contesto Celestia.

Estas palabras llenaron de orgullo y valor a Flamig Sword quien siguio insistiendo. Pero fue interrumpido por Twillight quien dedujo:

**"Parece ser un objeto inerte, quiza un medio de transporte"….**

**"¿Q-QUIERES DECIR QUE PUEDE HABER ALGO ADENTRO?-.** Dijo Rarity en un tono de preocupación.

Las mane 6 estaban en la multitud ,al frente listas con los elementos de la armonia.

**"Tal vez. Cuando estuve en el mundo de los humanos investigue acerca de su tecnologia, y vi muchos inventos mecanicos. Tal vez este, sea uno de ellos…. "-**Dijo la princesa Twillight.

**"¿Quieres decir que podria haber humanos alli dentro?"-**Pregunto Celestia. Esto lo cambiaba todo. Despues de todo solo Twillight conocia la raza de los humanos. Ni siquiera Celestia; en sus numerosos viajes a otras dimensiones junto con StarSwirl el Barbado habia visto a los humanos.

**"Me-mejor no meterse con ellos¿ n-no?-.** Tartamudeo Fluttershy.

**"Me gustaria verlos… jajaja seria emocionante patearles el trasero"…-**Dijo Rainbow Dash

**"Bueno…sea lo que sea pueden ser malvados. Vamos a utilizar los elementos de la armonia en esa cosa. sin no son Malvados no les pasara nada. Mejor prevenir"-….** Dijo Celestia.

**"Y SI LO SON QUEDARAN MUY FRITOS…CREANME LO SE JAJAJA!"-.** Interrumpio Discord quien aparecio de repente.

Celestia solo lo ignoro. Entonce ordeno:

**"¡MUY BIEN TODOS PARA ATRÁS…. ¡ CHICAS PREPAREN, APUNTEN ,FUEGO!"**

Las mane seis empezaron a brillar y a levitar.

**"¡AHORA!". -**Grito Twilight al momento que los elementos dispararon en contra de la capsula. Despues todo volvio a la normalidad.  
Hubo un silencio en la multitud de ponis…. Un silencio sepulcral. veian expectantes lo que ocurriria despues. Poco a poco empezo a haber murmullos de los ponis.

**"¿Crees que los alienigenas hayan muerto en el choque, k?". -**Pregunto un pony negro con melena afro con traje y lentes negros a otro compañero blanco que vestia igual que el. Este otro volteo a verlo con una cara seria. despues volteo a ver la cara de incertidumbre de las tres Princesas y contesto:

**"NO LO SE J"-. .** Dijo el poni con una cara de seriedad.

Celestia estaba preocupada,No sabia alo que se enfrentaba. Twillight ce le acerco y la toco con la pata para reconfortarla.

**"No se preocupe princesa Celestia…esto demuestra que no son hostiles…o lo eran,en caso de que esten muertos"…. .** Dijo Twillight.

**"Gracias Twillight". -**contesto Celestia. Esto la reconforto aunque le molestaba el hecho de que pudieran estar muertos. Al ser la primera vez que Conoceria seres de otro mundo hubiera preferido verlos vivos.

**DE REPENTE UN SONIDO SE ESCUCHO ADENTRO DE LA CAPSULA,ESTO PUSO EN GUARDIA A TODOS LOS PONIS. FLAMING SWORD SE INTERPUSO ENFRENTE DE CELESTIA. TWILLIGHT Y LAS MANE 6 TOMARON POSTURA DE DEFENSA Y LOS GUARDIAS REALES APUNTARON SUS LANZAS HACIA LA CAPSULA. Las princesas hicieron brillar sus cuernos en caso de atacar.**

**"Muy bien Dross abre la compuerta…vamos a salir. No sabemos si la atmosfera de este planeta es respirable; asi que todos ponganse sus cascos y preparen sus armas…. . hay algo afuera"…. . -**dijo el principe Jimmy.

**"NO ATAQUEN HASTA TENER CONTACTO VISUAL"…-**Ordeno la generalisima Faust a los soldados.

**"Solo si son hostiles". -**Añadio Celestia.

**Entonces, la compuerta se abrio, dejando salir el aire presurizado, lo cual levanto una enorme nube de polvo.**

**"Quietos y esperen mi señal. Pase lo que pase protejan a las princesas. " . -**ordeno Flaming Sword a los guardia bajo su mando.

Entre el polvo y niebla se podia escuchar el sonido ronco del filtro de respiracion de los cascos. lo que puso en alerta a twilight y puso nerviosa a las mane 6,con excepcion de pinkie pie. quien saltaba y decia:

**"¡Alienigenas que emoción!"**

Discord por su parte se ocultaba atrás de Celestia,como si se tratara de cubrir con un escudo poni;lo que irrito a Flaming Sword. Entre la multitud de ponis asustados habia uno que no expresaba emocion alguna en su rostro:era Black Shadow el Sombrio consejero. A su lado se escondia cierto dragon bebe. Un poco mas atrás,entre las plantas;afuera del claro habia un grupo de 3 pequeñas ponis que observaban todo. Ya se imaginaran ustedes quienes eran. Asi es LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS. Sigueron a las mane 6 con la esperanza de obtener una cutie mark de contacto Alienigena o algo asi. Swettie Belle se asomo y dijo:

**"¿Ves algo Apple Bloom?"**

**"no …. y habla mas bajo, si mi hermana me descubre me castigara. me dio ordenes estrictas de no seguirlas". -**Contesto la poni del moño rojo.

**"si que eres obediente no ¿AppleBloom?jijiji"…-**Bromeo Scotaloo.

**"Cierra la boca". -**Replico AB.

**DE VUELTA AL CLARO, DONDE ESTA LA CAPSULA,DONDE ESTAN LOS HUMANOS, DONDE SE CAMBIARA LA HISTORIA DE EQUESTRIA PARA SIEMPRE….**

**EL POLVO SE DISIPO DEJANDO A LOS PONIS CON UNA VISTA IMPACTANTE:SERES DE DOS PIERNAS,ESTABAN ENFRENTE DE ELLOS,SEMEJANTES ALOS MINOTAUROS,PERO UN POCO MAS PEQUEÑOS. PERO DE APARIENCIA MAS ENIGMATICA E INTIMIDANTE . VESTIDOS DE UNA ARMADURA METALICA DE COLOR NEGRO BRILLANTE Y UN CASCO EN LA CABEZA CON DOS PENETRANTES Y MALEVOLOS OJOS ROJOS. ERAN HORRIBLES.**  
**LOS HUMANOS LEVANTARON UNA CEJA ANTE LA VISTA. UN MONTON DE CABALLITOS MULTICOLOR CON ALAS Y CUERNOS Y UN DRAGON MUY ALARGADO Y OTRO MUY PEQUEÑO. TODOS LOS BIPEDOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS, EXCEPTO UNO,…. . SUNSET SHIMMER.**

**"¿ESOS SON ...UNICORNIOS?"-.** Pregunto sorprendido Jimmy.

**"SI SU MAJESTAD…. P- PERO ES IMPOSIBLE…. . NO DEBERIAN EXISTIR"…. -**Tartamudeo sorprendido Malcolm. Habia visto(y hechoxd) cosas raras, pero nada se comparaba a esto.

**"¿Y bien?¿son humanos?"…-**susurro temerosa Applejack a Twillight.

**"N-NO LO SE"…. -**Respondio Twillight en voz baja. Twillight Estaba asustada. No recordaba a los humanos de esta forma.

Flaming Sword ,Faust,Luna,Discord Y Twillight voltearon a ver a Celestia. Ella sintio como todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Empezo a sentir la presión. Sabia que debia actuar.

Celestia avanzo al centro y despues de aclararse la garganta dirigio unas palabras hacia los humanos. Sunset Shimmer retrocedio hacia atrás ante el Avance de su antigua maestra. Flash noto esto.

**"YO…. YO SOY LA PRINCESA CELESTIA, GOBERNANTE DEL REINO DE EQUESTRIA Y TODOS SUS PONIS. QUIENES SON USTEDES…. E- EXTRAÑOS?. . . . . "**

**El asombro de los humanos fue general. si no tuvieran los cascos,los ponis verian las bocas abiertas y ojos desorbitados de ellos. Instintivamente Trusky apunto su arma hacia la criatura que tenia al frente. Eventualmente los demas , hicieron lo mismo...**

**"La SANTISIMA VERGA NO ME CHINGES LA MADRE"…-**Dijo Sabiamente Dross en voz baja. (xd)

**"Tragame tierra,por que aquí?"…. -**Murmuro shimmer.

**LOS PONYS Y HUMANOS AN HECHO CONTACTO!QUE PASARA AHORA?. . . ¿QUE FUTURO LE AGUARDA A LA VALIENTE TROPA?. . . . ¿COMO SALDRA DE ESTA SUNSET SHIMMER?. . . . . . ¿CONSEGUIRA DROSS SOBREVIVIR?. . . . XD. NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. COMENTEN Y OPINEN.**  
**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Presentaciones no tan cordiales

**¡LOS PONYS DE EQUESTRIA Y LOS HUMANOS DEL IMPERIO ETERÉO SE HAN CONOCIDO!¡¿Qué PASARA AHORA?!**  
**Presentaciones no tan cordiales: Bienvenidos a Equestria Humanos.**

**EN EL LUGAR DEL IMPACTO…**

**"La SANTISIMA VERGA NO ME CHINGES LA MADRE"…-**Dijo Sabiamente Dross en voz baja. (xd)

**"Trágame tierra, porque aquí?"…. -**Murmuro shimmer.

**LOS PONIS Y HUMANOS SE QUEDARON ESTATICOS. PENSAMIENTOS ABRUMADORES PASARON POR SUS MENTES, NUNCA ANTES HABIAN VISTO CRIATURAS SIMILARES…. . EXCLUYENDO A DOS DE LAS PRESENTES, CLARO.**

**"N-NO LO VOLVERE A PREGUNTAR…. . Q- QUIENES SON?". -**Volvió a preguntar Celestia.

**"No…no es** **posible…¿es acaso un sueño?". . .** -Tartamudeo Malcolm. Estaba muy desconcertado, esto desafiaba toda ley de la logica, la ciencia que siempre había conocido, su inteligencia.

**"Esto es increíble…. no recuerdo haberme embriagado…. esto es real?"**…. -pregunto Leo a House mientras le daba un codazo.

**"Créeme gachupin…esto es real". -**Contesto el dr. House con seriedad. El había visto muchas cosas extraordinarias en su vida, pero nada como esto, sin duda esto le sorprendía. Sin embargo guardaba una actitud fría y calculadora, como siempre.

**¿D-Drake?. -**Pregunto asustado Josh. No podía creer lo que veía.

**¿Si jo-jo-josh?.** -Contesto Drake. Si bien Drake no era muy listo; entendía que esto, no se veía todos los días.

**"A-Abrázame hermano"-.** Dijo josh.

**"Vaya…en un planeta diferente no me esperaba esto"...-** Pensó Albus ,nunca supuso algo así.

**"Estamos donde creo que estamos…. este es tu hogar no es así?"... -**Susurro Flash a Sunset. Ella no respondio, al parecer estaba en shock. Flash empezó a ver las criaturas a su alrededor. Parecían asustadas, y estaban en una posición amenazadora. Tal vez se preparaban para atacar. El noto que tres de los ponis eran más grandes que los otros. Además eran diferentes, parecía que estaban al mando. Tenían alas y cuernos, algo que los diferenciaba de los demas. Dedujo que eran figuras de autoridad.

"**Son hermosos y majestuosos…. . e-espera un minuto"…. -.** Flash pensaba, pero de pronto noto algo muy peculiar en la más pequeña de los alicornios…. le parecía muy…familiar. Flash centro su atención en cierta princesa poni de color lila. Tenía un patrón de colores que le traían muchos recuerdos. Y esos ojos…. simplemente eran inolvidables; sabia que ya los había visto antes.

**"¿A-ACASO PODRA SER…. . ?". -**Dijo Flash sorprendido. Esos ojos, ese cabello azul con franjas moradas…esa piel…. ¿Sería posible que fuera ella?Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que pasaba en esos instantes.

**"Identifíquense…. s-sea lo que sea que ustedes son"…. -**Ordeno temerosa Luna, con la voz tradicional de Canterlot. Estas criaturas le parecían mas horribles que cualquiera que hubiera visto en alguna pesadilla.

MAL MOVIMIENTO. La voz tradicional Resonó en todo el bosque Everfree,Celestia volteo a ver a Luna, Después volvió a dirigir la mirada a los extraños visitantes…sabia que ese grito podía resultar algo atemorizador. Celestia no se equivoco: Esto asusto aun mas a los humanos. Todos alzaron las armas en contra de las criaturas de una vez. **Trusky,** quien ya se les había adelantado a los demas; Estaba decidido a atacar. Quito lentamente el seguro de su arma automatica. Un rifle de batalla **LANCER** (**_referencia gears of war xd_**). Calibraba lentamente la mira telescópica y la acercaba pausadamente a su ojo. Entonces con un dedo presiono un botón que activo un laser infrarrojo, el cual trazaba la trayectoria del disparo. Su objetivo…. . la criatura que tenía más cerca: Celestia.

Sin embargo; El Príncipe **James** hizo un ademan de negación con su mano. Había ordenado no atacar. Decidido a terminar con la tensión, avanzo hacia la alicornio. A pesar de ser un guerrero valiente y poderoso, el estaba nervioso. Le sorprendía el hecho que una criatura con forma animal hablara, a pesar de tener conocimiento de la peculiar situación de Sunset Shimmer; pero sabía que tenía que ser metódico y diplomático con estos seres. Después de todo, no había porque no ser civilizados.

El grupo de Humanos bajo las armas, excepto uno… Trusky,quien no bajo el arma ni apago el laser.

**"Baja el arma Dmitrey, ¿acaso quieres matar a tan lindas criaturas de cuentos de hadas?". -**Le dijo Karl al ruso. Aunque estaba sorprendido, A Karl le parecía simpatizar estas Extrañas y fantásticas criaturas. Debido a que era un soñador empedernido, el hecho de estar en un lugar posiblemente habitado por criaturas mitológicas y mágicas le resultaba simplemente fascinante.

Dmitrey no lo escucho, esta situación no le gustaba. A pesar de que le parecían criaturas ridículas e inofensivas;Trusky pensaba de forma estrategica. Estaban superados en número, no conocía las habilidades de estos seres y por si fuera poco se veían tensos y les apuntaban con lanzas y cuernos fosforescentes.

**"¿P-Príncipe que hace? N-no j-joda…"-.** Murmuro Dross al ver avanzar al príncipe.

**JAMES AVANZO AL FRENTE. TODOS LOS PRESENTES(HUMANOS Y PONYS )ESTABAN EXPECTANTES Y EN GUARDIA. EL PRINCIPE CAMINO HACIA LA PRINCESA CELESTIA. ELLA NO PUDO EVITAR RETROCEDER ANTE EL AVANCE DE TAN ATEMORIZANTE Y EXTRAÑA CRIATURA. NO ES QUE ELLA NO HAYA ENFRENTADO MONSTRUOS ANTES,PUES CON SU GRAN PODER HA VENCIDO EJERCITOS DE SOMBRAS,MINOTAUROS,DRAGONES E INCLUSO HABIA LOGRADO DOMINAR A CERBERO,EL PERRO DEL AVERNO. SIN EMBARGO ESTA CRIATURA ERA NUEVA,DESCONOCIDA Y MISTERIOSA. Y AL IGUAL QUE LOS HUMANOS,LOS PONYS COMPARTIAN UNA RECURRENTE AVERSION:LA FOBIA A LO DESCONOCIDO.**

Dándose cuenta de su acción; Celestia se armo de valor y también avanzo al centro del claro. Estos instantes parecieron eternos para todos los presentes. Flamig Sword siguió a la princesa, despues de todo era su guardaespaldas personal. El no lo podía negar; esas horribles criaturas lo asustaban, nunca antes había visto algo así. Pero el leal unicornio estaba decidido a no fallarle a Celestia otra vez. Sin embargo la princesa del sol le hizo una seña para que no avanzara. Sé sentía impotente. No le gustaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados (¿o de cascos?). Pero como un buen soldado, obedeció.

Los dos líderes se encontraron en el centro, a escasos metros del uno de otro. A Celestia le temblaban sutilmente los labios. Esa negra cara metalica,ese respirar ronco que producia,esos pequeños y penetrantes ojos rojos. Podía sentir como sus rodillas empezaban a temblar. Jimmy no se encontraba en mejor situacion, je. La criatura que estaba enfrente rebasaba los límites de su comprensión. Pero su apariencia, hermosa y timida, esos enormes ojos azules, esas grandes alas, ese pelo multicolor que ondulaba al soplo del viento y esos dibujos en sus flancos, le contagiaron un sentimiento de amabilidad y empatia. Despues de todo ellos deberían ser mas intimidantes para estos pequeños caballos, con cuernos y alas. Los dos se quedaron callados. viendose unos instantes.

**MIENTRAS TANTO AL FONDO: LADO HUMANO.**

**"El coño de su madre…que pasara ahora?". -**Dijo **Dross**. Estaba nervioso. Nervioso por estar en un mundo desconocido, nervioso por lo que veia,¿pegasos y unicornios REALES, que además hablaban? Esto desafiaba todo lo que el creia, pues como cualquier escéptico que es desmentido, le parecía que su pequeña percepción de la realidad se desvanecía.

**"No puedo creerlo"…. .** -Se repetía en voz baja **Marcos**. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en la Tierra hubiera esperado algo así . El fue criado por abuelos conservadores y Antologicos. Ellos le contaban leyendas fantásticas e historias folclóricas de su pueblo latino. Al estar en frente de seres fantasticos,en un planeta desconocido, y en una situación mas o menos peligrosa, no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer más que sonreír.

El resto de los humanos estaban expectantes. Quietos. Sabían cuales eran los protocolos militares para una situación así. Pero al estar frente de seres alienígenas que tenían un enorme parecido con seres de leyendas, los tenía abrumados. No sabían que esperar. **Drake y josh** no dejaban de temblar, **Karl** no podía dejar de pensar en lo bello que le resultaban esas criaturas,**Albus** estaba expectante…y algo desorientado pues le sorprendía que estas criaturas mágicas existiesen en un planeta que no fuera la Tierra; **House**,por su parte, se mantenía serio e indiferente, después de todo si no puedes controlar una situación o cosa que no entiendes…. . ¿Por qué preocuparse?

**Malcolm**, por otro lado estaba un poco paranoico e histerico. Nada lo habría preparado para ver un ser mitologico. Por mas que reflexionaba y discernía; no encontraba una explicación lógica para estas criaturas de fantasía.

**"¿Por qué existen en un planeta diferente al nuestro, si pertenecen a nuestros mitos, a nuestro folclor?".** -Pensó nuestro chico de en medio.

**"jajaja…. que loco". -**Pensó el metalero **Leo**, después de pensarlo un poco, veía con ironía y diversión a los ponis parlantes. Era algo extraño, pero real. ¿Por qué ser incrédulo a lo que ven tus ojos?.

**"Sunset,Sunset…por favor responde…este es tu mundo ¿ verdad?". -**le repetía **Flash** a **Sunset Shimmer** en voz baja. Pero era inútil.  
Sunset estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaría despues?, estaba en un mundo donde ella juro vengarse y destruir a los que se interpusieran en sus ambiciones de poder. Era enemiga publica, los ponis deberían odiarla, penso. Desobedecio a su maestra, princesa y gobernante. Y por si fuera poco; la fachada que tenía en el mundo humano pendía de un hilo. Todo lo que había logrado estaba en juego. Su estatus, Su honor, Su dignidad y aparente Humanidad. Al ver a su gobernante humano y poni encontrarse…. Esto no era bueno, era como si dos mundos chocaran, todo acabaría para ella y lo peor de todo:** SE QUEDARIA SIN LUGAR ALGUNO AL QUE IR. DESPUES DE TODO¿COMO ROGAR PERDON POR SUS FECHORIAS Y MENTIRAS?.**

**Dmitrey** termino los preparativos. Estaba listo para abrir fuego.

**JAMES** estaba a punto de hablar. Aclaró su garganta y dijo:

**"YO…"**

**MIENTRAS TANTO AL FONDO: LADO PONI.**

**Los ponis estaban muertos…. de miedo. jaja, bueno; ellos temblaban de terror. Los guardias Pegaso reales estaban muy nerviosos. se podía oír el castañeo metálico de sus armaduras. se podía ver como su cuerpo transmitía temblor a las lanzas. Por si fuera poco, esas monstruosas cosas parecían estar siempre vigilándolos, con esos diabólicos ojos rojos. Los soldados unicornios no dejaban de sudar. Estaban impacientes por dejar de hacer brillar sus cuernos. Querían irse de esta peligrosa y desconcertante situació los dos ponis de** **negro,parecian**...** un poco serenos.**

**"Ca-carajo…. ". -**Mascullaba entre dientes **Faust.** No podía evitar sentir miedo y aversión hacia esas cosas. Eso la molestaba y mucho.

**"Tenga mucho cuidado por favor…. "-.** Rezaba en voz baja **Flaming Sword**. Quería hacer algo, huir, atacar, lo que sea que lo sacara de esta desesperante situacion. Volteo a ver a sus soldados. Vio el miedo en sus caras. Después volteo a ver a los alienigenas. No podía percibir emoción alguna de esos metálicos seres. Recordó sus días en la academia, cómo venció a todos y cada uno de los ponis en cada pelea, en cada simulación de combate, en cada ejercicio. Ningún entrenamiento lo preparo para esto. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero el miedo no se lo permitia,no podía enfocarse. Esto no le agradaba, esta situación no podía terminar bien.

**Discord y spike** nuestros reptilianos amigos, no estaban en mejor situación pesar de tener un gran poder, Discord no sabía qué hacer, esta era una situación sin precedentes para él. Y para el pequeño spike, esto era algo de otro mundo (**_válgame la redundancia_**). estaba paralizado.

**"mmmm…. . esto se pone interesante, ojalá y te maten"…. . -**Pensó **Black shadow**. No se veía muy nervioso al un minuto**...¿****_por que deseaba algo tan terrible en contra de celestia_****?**

**"Si esas criaturas se atreven a tocarle siquiera un cabello a mi hermana, sé las verán conmigo"…-**Murmuraba **Luna**. Estaba en posición de ataque, lista para actuar.

Más atrás las **Cutie Mark Crusaders**, observaban expectantes y llenas de terror la escena. Su princesa estaba a punto de hacer contacto con un monstruoso alienigena. Tenian la respiración entrecortada. No podían ni era demasiado para mas, Huyeron hacia **Ponyville**.

**"creo que me voy a desmayar". -**Dijo en tono melodramático **Rarity**, la elegante unicornio.

**"N-no quiero ver…. . "-**Susurro temblando** Fluttershy** a la vez que se tapaba los ojos con los cascos. Está situación era más de lo que podía soportar la pobre Pegaso.

**"N-no teng-tengan miedo…. esas criaturas no p-podrán con nosotras. "-**Tartamudeo **Rainbow dash**; tratando de disimular su temor.

**"mmm…¿me pregunto si los aliens comerán ponis?". -**Pregunto **Pinkie pie**, quién al parecer no le afectaba la tensión del momento.

**"No se preocupen chicas todo saldrá bien… ¿v-verdad twillght?. . . "-.** Dijo **AppleJack**, tratando de animar a sus amigas. Pero pregunto esto con una cara de incertidumbre.

**Twilight** no respondió a la interrogante. De hecho, no había oído nada de lo que hablaban sus amigas. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en su maestra y la criatura que tenía en frente. Pero Twilight noto algo mas. En el fondo uno de esos monstruos apuntaba a la princesa Celestia con un raro objeto. Twillight recordó sus días en el mundo humano. Recordó todo lo relacionado con su cultura y tecnología.

**"ARTES…. CULTURA…. . HISTORIA…. . GUERRA!"….** -pensó twilight mientras memorizaba.

Como un destello de luz, vino a su memoria los conflictos bélicos de la humanidad. Recordó muchas cosas acerca de estos conflictos, pero se centro en algo más: las armas. Los humanos utilizaban diferentes tipos de armas a lo largo de la historia. espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, arco y flecha, bombas y claro…. . **ARMAS DE F-U-E-G-O.**

Entonces comprendió que era esa cosa. Un arma, un arma que dispara un proyectil debido a la explosión de la polvora,que a su vez era disparado hacia afuera del cañón por los gases liberados, golpeando y atravesando al objetivo con gran fuerza; causando hemorragia y dañando tejidos, lo cual claro, provocaría la muerte.

**"¡Cuidado princesa es una trampa, le están apuntando!". -**grito Twillight.

Celestia y todos los presentes se alarmaron. Celestia vio como un punto de luz se posaba en su pecho. Jimmy lo noto igual. Viendose descubierto,Trusky se disponía el gatillo. Entonces paso….

**UN DISPARO INTERRUMPIO EL SILENCIO DEL BOSQUE, TODOS QUEDARON ATONITOS POR LO QUE SUCEDIÓ A CONTINUACION**.

Al darse cuenta de que lo habían descubierto, Trusky se apresuraba a disparar, el príncipe James actuó con velocidad. Se interpuso entre Celestia y la bala, recibiendo el impacto en un brazo. Jimmy cayó al suelo agarrándose el brazo lastimado. Sentía como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo al rojo vivo. Todos quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido. Trusky no esperaba esto, estaba muy confundido.

**Los ponis voltearon hacia su gobernante atacado. Aunque estaba ilesa, la habían atacado. los ponis sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Los humanos también lo comprendieron. La diplomacia si acaso la hubo, había terminado. Y sin más…. La tensión se disipo, La calma se acabo, Él terror aumento, el caos reino y la refriega comenzó…**

**"¡protejan a las princesas, abran fuego!".** -Ordeno Flaming Sword.

**"¡NO DISPAREN!". -**Grito Flash.

**"¡Ataquen, maten a esos monstruos!.** -Grito histérica Faust.

**"¡Cúbranse, todos a cubierto…repelan el ataque!. **-Ordeno Karl

**"¡Contesten el fuego!".** -grito House

**"¡Defiéndanse monstruos!"-**dijo twilight mientras lanzaba un hechizo.

**"¡Cúbranse!. "-**grito Sunset,quien reacciono.

**"¡Ataquen! ¡Quiero esos ponis en un filete no joda!"…. -**Ordeno Dross, le parecía indignante la situación.

**¡A las armas!. -**gritaron Drake y Dosh al unisonó.

En total había **50** ponis y **13** alienigenas. Los humanos se ocultaron en los arboles cercanos, cubriendose de los hechizos y lanzas que les arrojaban. Los ponis hicieron lo mismo. Las mane seis se ocultaron detrás, a excepción de twillight que atacaba al frente. Mientras tanto, Luna saco de en medio del campo de batalla a su estupefacta hermana, quien se había quedado petrificada. En el suelo se arrastraba James, tratando de salir de la contienda, esquivando algunas lanzas y hechizos.

Sé dirigió a la capsula, estando a escasos cinco metros; sé incorporo hacia ella y entro. Trató de encenderla, pero fue en vano. El príncipe maldijo a Dross en su mente, había destruido otra nave. Jimmy se apresuro hacia una pared, presionó unos botones. Estos abrieron uno paneles donde había armas, municiones y granadas. Él príncipe centro su atención a dos granadas que parecían latas de aluminio. El sonrió.

**"¡Esto si les va a doler!"…. -**dijo **J**, un poni de negro, mientras sacaba una diminuta pistola.

**"¡¿Usaras el grillo ruidoso?!. "-**Objeto alarmado **K**.

Sin contestarle a su compañero, el pony afro disparo en contra de los alienigenas, la fuerza del disparo era tal, que fue despedido hacia atrás.  
El impacto cayo a escasos metros de los humanos pertrechados.

**"¡NO DISPAREN, VENIMOS EN PAZ!". -**Grito Flash Sentry.(_**version humana,claro**_).

**¡Si cómo no!. -**contesto Flaming Sword mientras lanzaba un hechizo de explosión hacia el joven de cabellera azul.

**"¡PROTEGO!. "…. -**Grito Albus mientras contraatacaba con su varita.

**"¡Envertestatim!". -**Albus grito mientras mandaba a volar a unos unicornios.

**"¡Desmaius!". -**lanzo nuestro mago en contra de unos pegasos que se acercaban con lanzas.

**"¡Expelliarmus!. "-**lanzo en contra de una figura de autoridad. La general Faust fue lanzada hacia atrás. (xd)

**"Eso es… ¿magiaaaaa?". **-Pregunto sorprendida Twilight, mientras centraba sus ataques hacia el mago humano. No sabía que los humanos pudieran hacerla.

**"¡no eres la única con trucos…Alicornio lila!. "-**Le respondió Jactanciosamente Albus.

**"¡Bien, veamos quien es mejor!". -**Contesto la enojada alicornio. El duelo de magia comenzó….

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RETAGUARDIA PONI**

**"¡REACCIONA CELESTIA NECESITAMOS TUS PODERES!". -**Grito Luna a su hermana.

**"E-está bien. "-**Celestia estaba confundida, **_¿por qué esa criatura la salvo?¿ no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño? y si es así ¿porque en estos instantes hay una refriega en medio del bosque?_**

**"¡Todos Atrás!. . . . -**Celestia lanzo un rayo de energía en contra de los humanos. Era un hechizo de parálisis; no quería lastimarlos, solo capturarlos para torturarlos. Bueno en realidad no, solo quería interrogarlos,jeje. (**_una pequeña broma del autor xd_**).

Sin embargo, los humanos combatientes eran más agiles de lo que esperaba. El humano que era el blanco,Drake ,esquivo el rayo rodando por el suelo mientras comía un churro**(****_un delicioso postre mexicano xd.)._** De repente se escucharon unos gritos agónicos. Los ponis empezaron a caer al suelo, La Princesa se alarmo, veía como sus ponis caían malheridos y después se dio cuenta porque. Un humano, Leo, disparaba en contra de los equinos con un rifle de precisión.

**"lo siento pequeños jamelgos, vosotros no me dejáis otra opción".** -Se disculpaba Leo mientras disparaba en contra de los Equestrianos.

Flaming vio con horror como sus compañeros, caían sangrando, entonces, se armo de valor, tomo una espada (con telequinesis, claro), y corrió en contra del humano que estaba causando estragos en sus lineas. Esquivando las balas con un escudo magico,llego hasta donde estaba nuestro español amigo, y salto en contra de el. Leo se dio cuenta muy tarde, no podría esquivar la tajada. Leo solo cerro los ojos; cuando de repente….

**. **  
**"¡JA, eres valiente pequeño!…¡pero yo soy mejor blandiendo el acero!". . . . . -**Interrumpió Karl, quien detuvo insofacto el ataque con su elegante florete.

Flaming sintió como su espada era repelida con gran fuerza, dio una voltereta hacia atrás para encarar a su nuevo contrincante….

**"veamos de que estas hecho unicornio de bolsillo"….** -Reto Karl, mientras se ponía en guardia.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CELESTIA…. .**

**Celestia no podía soportarlo, No podia soportar que sus amados ponis sufrieran. Concluyó que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas…. . Tendría que usar poder letal…**

Celestia voló rauda hacia el centro del campo de batalla. Todos (_**ponis y humanos**_) ,fijaron su atención en la alicornio y dejaron de pelear.  
El cuerno de celestia y sus ojos empezaron a destellar con gran intensidad. Twilight dedujo lo que habría de suceder: La princesa lanzaría un rayo solar, capaz de matar a una criatura tan grande como un dragón.

**"¡lo lamento…. pero debo proteger a mis subditos!"…. -**grito Celestia.

**"¡todos los ponis atrás!". -** ordeno Twilight y luna al unisono.

**"mmmm…. por que sospecho que esto no es bueno"…. -**Se dijo a si mismo House.

**"¡C-coño n-no joda!"…-**Dijo el Alienígena del sombrerote de piel.

**"¡Cúbranse todos!. . . . ¡Es un ataque mortal!". -**Advirtió Sunsett a sus compañeros humanos, Ella conocía esta magia avanzada. Muy avanzada, ella solo la había leído libros y pergaminos que hablaban de los más poderosos poderes de los Alicornios. Sin embargo, algo le parecía extraño. Solo veía a once de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla. Todos sus conocidos y amigos; que no hace mucho se defendían con desesperacion. pero alguien faltaba. Alguien muy importante.

**Celestia Estaba a punto de atacar cuando algo llamo su atencion. dos latas de color plateado rodaban por el suelo del claro. Entonces hubo una fuerte explosión.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el campo de batalla se lleno de humo, haciendo la visibilidad prácticamente nula.**

**"bombas de gas para escapes rápidos…. que listo señor"…-**Pensó Adrian.

**"¡Todos corran!,¡Retirada soldados de Etherean!. . . . -**Grito Jim.

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, Los humanos emprendieron una rápida retirada hacia el interior del bosque. Todos corrieron, tratando de mantenerse en grupo. Excepto uno….**

**Jimmy estaba muy lejos del resto de sus congéneres . No podía verlos asi que huyo en otra dirección.**

**El gas sofocaba a los ponys,ellos también se alejaron del lugar.**

**"¡pero qué demonios que es esto!". -**Grito Flaming.

**¡¿Princesa Celestia?!.** -Pregunto alarmada Twilight.

**"¡Chicas corran!". -**Ordeno Luna a las yeguas portadoras de los elementos.

Discord desparecio,llevandose a Spike y a Shadow en sus brazos.

**"¡Ustedes …Saquen a los heridos de este humo infernal!". . -**Ordeno Faust,incorporandose.

**"¡Ponys retírense!".** -Ordeno Celestia.

Alejándose a unos 100 metros, Se encontraban los ponis lamiéndose…ejem…digo curándose las heridas, con magia. Twilight curaba a los de heridas leves,Celestia y Luna a los de mayor gravedad, Mientras Flutershy y las chicas vendaban a los demás soldados. Afortunadamente ninguno murio. Gracias a los poderosos hechizos de curacion,claro.

Discord y spike traían agua de un arroyo cercano.  
Flaming estaba al fondo, sentado en una roca,meditando. Estaba furioso y perturbado. A pesar de que los ponis eran mas, ésas bestias de metal, sé defendieron con gran persistencia y efectividad. No le importaba la cortada de cinco centímetros que le había propinado Karl con la espada. Celestia noto esa fea herida. Acercandose al malhumorado poni; hizo brillar su cuerno y lo curo.

"**G-gracias mi señora…". -**Respondió conmovido nuestro joven pony. ¿**_Seria acaso que todavía tuviera una oportunidad con Celestia_**?. . . . JA,en sus sueños…digo…ejem. . Tal vez. Después de todo esta acción demostraba que su enojo ya se había olvidado y que le preocupaba su integridad fisica. Tal vez aun podía quedar bien con la princesa y pedirle que fuese su poni…o Alicornio Especial. (**_si como no, jaja_**).

**"Bien escuchen todos, estas criaturas son extremadamente peligrosas. Solo yo, Luna Y Twilight nos quedaremos a buscarlas. Todos los demás regresen a Canterlot; eso los incluye a Ustedes, portadoras de los elementos. también a ustedes tres…. . Faust,Flaming y Black. ". -**Ordeno Celestia.

**"Pe-pero princesa…yo insisto en quedarme con usted, soy su guardaespaldas"…. .** -Objeto Sword.

**"Ni hablar Comandante, no me gustaría que alguno de ustedes resulte herido, además necesito que cuides de Discord Mientras esta en Canterlot"…-**Le respondí gentilmente Celestia,mientras le giñia el ojo.

**"Está bien princesa"…. -**Dijo serio Flaming. Sin embargo, nuestro poni tenía otra idea en mente.

**Todos los ponys volvieron a los carruajes voladores, Disponiendose a retirarse.( ****_a excepcion de los ponis de negro,J Y K se fueron en un carruaje estilo de los sesenta.)_**

**"Hasta luego chicas, las veré en Canterlot esta noche". -**Dijo Twilight. Las ponis la abrazaron grupalmente.

**"Cuidate mucho Twilight".** -Pidio AP a Twilight.

**"Vuelve rápido por favor"…-**Fluttershy respondió.

**"Ten cuidado". -**dijo Rarity y pinkie al mismo tiempo.

**"¡Dale una paliza a esos monstruos por mi !"…-**Dijo Rainbow a la alicornio mientras le daba un amigable codazo.

**"Bien, yo cubriré el Norte y Este del bosque. Ustedes cubran el Oeste y el Sur. nos reuniremos al anochecer en ponyville antes de ir a Canterlot. Por favor…tengan mucho cuidado"…. -**Le dijo Celestia a las princesas.

"**No lo dudes hermana".** -Luna respondió, segura de sí misma mientras subía la Luna al cielo.

**"Si…. princesa". -**Dijo Twilight. Estaba decidida, no le podía fallar a su maestra.

**Entonces,Las tres emprendieron el vuelo…y la búsqueda (xd)…**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE….**

**La noche cayo, llovía levemente. cerca de un pequeño estanque, yacía el príncipe James recargado contra un arbol. Estaba temblando de dolor. Estaba perdido,solo,exahusto por la pérdida de sangre y cansado de correr. Sentía como la fiebre inundaba su cuerpo. se había hecho un torniquete en el brazo. Sé había inyectado un fuerte antibiótico que había tomado del botiquín de la capsula.**

**Ahora, trataba de inocularse un calmante. Pero sus manos le temblaban. la aguja de la jeringa le perforaba su piel en cada temblor, Pero finalmente lo consiguio. hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el liquido correr por sus venas. Después sintió mucho calor. Sabia que la fiebre aumentaba. Jimmy tenía muy en claro que debía buscar a sus hombres, pero estaba muy fatigado, estresado y con sueño. Pero a pesar de todo ,se incorporo.**

**Empezó a caminar tambaleante. Sintia como su interior le ardía. Empezó a quitarse su armadura. Después se quito su traje de supervivencia. Un traje a negro que era resistente a los disparos, muy entallado (si estos no eran a quemarropa o de un calibre muy grueso, claro). Entonces quedo completamente desnudo.**

**La suave brisa nocturna refrescaba su sudoroso cuerpo. **  
**Entonces se quito el casco. Respiró el aire que lo rodeaba. El olor del pasto y tierra húmeda llenaba su nariz. El príncipe era un hombre muy atractivo. de hermoso rostro. de nariz recta y ojos verdes muy intensos. Tenía el cabello de un color negro brillante, más o menos corto, con dos mechones de pelo cubriendo su frente, tez bronceada y una muy corta barba se dibujaba en su cara. De cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, con abdominales muy bien torneados. (Hagan de cuenta Chicas que es Aaron Diaz,el actor).**

**"Después de todo es oxigeno"…-Pensó, mientras sonreía.**

**Miro hacia el cielo nocturno tapizado de estrellas. Era simplemente hermoso.**

**De repente sintió mareos, se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. La fatiga se le impuso, y se quedo dormido a la luz de la Luna llena.**

**NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI AL NORTE…. .**

**Celestia sobrevolaba el bosque. Sus ojos brillaban de un color verde intenso, debido a el hechizo Visionem Noctis. Podia ver todo lo que se movía en la oscuridad, lobos de madera, insectos y uno que otro desvelado búho. Pero ni rastro de los alienígenas.**

**"Es inútil…. . ¡Deactivate!. . . . ." -. Los ojos de la princesa del Sol volvieron a su estado normal.**

**Celestia estaba frustrada y cansada. Esté día que empezó tan bien, sé había convertido en todo un infierno. Tenía tantas cosa en su cabeza que por un instante olvido lo que estaba haciendo, recordó la situación de los changelings y minotauros, recordo lo de flash sentry y la embajada y recordó la batalla de hace unas cuantas horas. Todo esto la tenía muy abrumada, cuando de repente…**

**Celestia vio un objeto brillante entre las ramas de los arboles. La luz de la luna se reflectaba en el con gran intensidad; sin duda era algo metalico. Descendio hasta el suelo y examino el objeto. Era sin duda parte de una armadura. Pero no de un pony . Eran de algo más. Entonces vio como otras piezas metálicas formaban un camino en el suelo debajo de las copas de los arboles. Celestia lo siguio,entonces encontró una pechera rectangular con hermosos grabados dorados, con bellos diseños de plantas. No muy lejos, diviso un casco que tenía dos ojos rojos al frente. No le quedo duda, esto pertenecía a los alienigenas. Entonces recordó al individuo con el que tuvo roce. Vestía esta misma armadura corporal. Debía ser el Alíen que tomo la delantera…. Debía ser el lider. Debia ser aquel que recibió el impacto por ella. Celestia siguió avanzando; encontró una especie de traje con extremidades muy alargadas. Lo olfateo un poco. Percibió el característico aroma agridulce del sudor…. . y la sangre. Entonces la Alicornio olfateo el aire a su alrededor.**

**"Debe de estar cerca"…. . murmuro para sí la princesa.**

**Entonces noto un poco de sangre en el suelo que dibujaba una línea hasta llegar al frente de un claro iluminado por la luz de la Luna. **  
**Celestia lo siguió y cuando llego, por fin encontró al ser que con tanto empeño había buscado:**

**UN SER HUMANO …. . DESNUDO…. . (XD)…. . **

**El corazón de Celestia galopaba en su pecho (que ironía). Su sorpresa fue tal que sus rodillas le temblaban levemente, sus labios querían hablar, pero su voz estaba cortada por la impresión. Celestia retrocedió un poco hacia atrás, pero se detuvo cuando noto algo: La criatura al parecer, estaba inconsciente.**

**"¿Estará muerto?"…. . -Se pregunto.**

**La Alicornio se armo de valor y avanzo hacia la extraña criatura alienigena. Podia percibir todos los sonidos a su alrededor. El croar de una rana,el cantar de un grillo,el ruido de las hojas de los arboles mecidas levemente por el viento,el sonido del pasto rozado por sus pisadas y algo mas…Una leve respiracion.**

**Asi es Celi,aquel ser extraterrestre tenia vida. por ahora. Celestia se detuvo en seco al oir a esa criatura respirar. Sin embargo prosiguio adelante. Cuando por fin estaba en frente de el, la princesa pudo apreciar con mayor claridad al ser de otro mundo. **  
**Celestia trago saliva. Estaba atonita con la apariencia del extraño ser. Su piel era desnuda,sin pelo,con solo un poco de vello esparcido por las extremidades y torso. Su rostro era plano,con vision binocular y una nariz en forma triagular que sobresalia de la cara. Cabello negro en la parte superior de la cabeza. Un poco arriba de los ojos. Y otro poco mas alrededor de la mandibula.**

**"NO-PUEDO-CREERLO"…. . -Murmuro la sorpredida Soberana.**

**Tenia cuatro extremidades,pero a diferencia de los ponis…estos no terminaban en cascos. En su lugar ,Cada extremo tenia cinco ramificaciones. Curiosa vista para Celestia,pero no sorpresiva pues ya las habia visto funcionar,atacando con rafagas de balas a sus guardias. Entonces noto la herida en su brazo. Era una herida por perforacion,con entrada y salida. Estaba cubierta con un remanzo de tela empapada de sangre. Celestia lo recordo. Aquel disparo,Aquella noble accion. Sin pensarlo dos veces,Curo la herida con su magia,tocandola levemente con el cuerno. Las facciones de Jimmy se relajaron,ya no sentia dolor.**

**Celestia siguio apreciando a la criatura. La configuracion de su musculatura le recordaba a los Minotauros,sin embargo esta no era una vista aberrante y monstruosa de grotescos musculos. No, de hecho le resultaba fascinante verlas. Le producia una sensacion de comodidad y seguridad, pero…. . ¿Por qué?. . . . .**

**Celestia noto entonces…. ejem…. la entrepierna del individuo.**

**"¡OOOP!"…-Exclamo La poni a la vez que se sonrojaba.**

**No cabia duda…. era un mamifero. Macho obviamente(xd).**

**Celestia no podia dejar de ver embelesada al nuevo ser. simplemente le fascinaba su apariencia,su anatomia, su inusual cuerpo. Habia algo en el que…. le atraia. Dicen que el concepto de la belleza consiste en encontrar una apariencia agradable a la vista. Celestia sonrio. Sin duda,esta criatura le parecia agradable…. muy agradable. **

**"Sin esa armadura no parece tan intimidante,hasta es…guapo…"-Se dijo a si misma.**

**¿Guapo?. . . . La alicornio estaba confundida,¿por que dijo eso?. . . . Seria acaso que le resultaba atractivo el Macho Alienigena?. **  
**Celestia sintio vergüenza de si misma. No deberia sentirse atraida por alguien que no es de su especie¿O SI?A pesar de esa idea, siguio contemplando al magnifico ejemplar(xd). **

**Sin darse cuenta, se coloco de pie(o en cuatro patas) encima del individuo. Acerco su cabeza lentamente al rostro del humano. Celestia recordo las descripciones que Twilight Sparkle le dio acerca de los humanos.**

**"Sin duda lo es"…. . -Dedujo.**

**Podia sentir el calido respirar de la criatura…. u hombre. La piel de Celestia empezo a erizarse al sentir el calor. Le gustaba. No podia creerlo. Entonces fijo su atencion el la boca del humano. En sus labios entreabiertos. Noto como los blancos dientes relucian a la luz de la luna. Noto un par de colmillos. Esto la alarmo. Seria acaso…. . ¿un ser carnivoro?Celestia recordo las palabras de Twilight, y se respondio la pregunta ella misma recitandola:**

**"Son omnivoros…se alimentan de los tres grupos basicos,pero pueden ser vegetarianos"….**

**Esto la reconforto,despues de todo no era una criatura tan incivilizada. Celestia se acerco un poco mas,podia sentir con mas intensidad el calor del individuo. Entonces la Princesa centro su atencion en los labios de nuestro querido Jimmy. Estos la hipnotizaron,se veian tan brillantes,tan suaves,tan deseables.**

**"¿Q-que haces?. . . . C-controlate"…. . -Se dijo al tiempo que se propinaba una casquetada(un correctivo fisico,pero con el casco jajaja).**

**Esta nerviosa,Estas sensaciones,Estas reacciones. ¿por que?¿por que ahora?¿acaso le gustaba el humano?. Celestia se recupero del merecido correctivo. Recorrio el cuerpo del humano con su mirada otra vez. Brillaba por el sudor. le parecia tan magico…tan bello…. tan irreal. Ya no podia engañarse mas…**

**"M-me G-gusta"…. -Admitio(al fin, aplaudan niños).**

**Su rostro. No importaba de que mundo fueras, ese rostro tenia que parecerte atractivo(como el mio xd). Entonces Celestia se acerco aun mas. Estaba decidida:queria besar a este hombre.**

**Celestia se acercaba lentamente a Jimmy. Tenia el corazon en la garganta. Estaba desesperada por sentir esa boca,por saborearla,por tocar esos labios ,sentir ese aliento,rozar esa lengua,experimentar esta nueva y unica experiencia…. . y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque…. . **

**Jimmy abrio los ojos. Vio a una criatura muy cerca de su cara. Se asusto. La princesa se alejo espantada. Sin embargo estaba muy cerca de el humano. No pudo evitar que este la tomara y la sometiera contra el suelo. Ahora era ella quien estaba de espaldas con el humano encima. (en posicion de misionero jeje).**

**El principe puso su antebrazo en la garganta de la espantada alicornio. Celestia deseperada empezo a agitar sus alas,pero fue en vano; con el otro brazo Jimmy Las habia detenido. Viendose inmovilizada, dejo de luchar. Celestia podia sentir el calor que irradiaba el humano,podia sentir el sudor mojando su pelaje.**

**LOS DOS INDIVIDUOS SE QUEDARON VIENDO POR UN TIEMPO**

**Jim Observo el rostro de la alicornio. Tenia unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules que destelleaban levemente. Tenia un brillante cuerno que salia de su frente,parecia estar tallado en marfil translucido. Su suave y aterciopelada piel era blanca e impecable. Su melena era larga y multicolor. Parecia que tuviese movimiento propio. Y sus labios temblaban levemente dejando escapar el calido aliento de la pony, que olia a flores. Jimm lo reconocio:era una criatura increiblemente hermosa. Entonces relajo el rostro. Entendio que no habia ningun peligro. Jimmy sonrio.**

**Nuestra querida princesa,dejo de estar nerviosa y dejo de temblar. La sonrisa de este humano le transmitia cierta confianza. Entonces lo noto. Noto como estaba en una posicion muy sensual y atrevida. Sentia el peso de este macho humano sobre ella. como rozaba su piel. como sentia el palpitar de su corazon. Como sin querer,jimmy tocaba su entrepierna con la rodilla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era uno de los momentos mas eroticos que hubiera experimentado.**

**Jim noto como la poni se sonrojo. Pero no le presto atencion por lo que vio a continuacion. en el pelaje de la alicornio habia pequeñas manchas de sangre. esto lo asusto. se incorporo de un salto y dejo libre a celestia. Ambos se miraron por un momento…. . entonces jimmy pregunto:**

**"Perdon…. ¿T-te hice daño?"…-Dijo señalando el pecho de la princesa.**

**"Oh…n-no, creo…. Q-que es tuya". -Contesto**

**Jimmy recordo su brazo. ni siquiera le habia prestado importancia. vio como su brazo estaba ensangrentado; pero ya no tenia la herida.**

**"¿T-tu me curaste?". -Pregunto impresionado.**

**"S-si con …. M-magia"…-Respondio la Princesa.**

**"¿P-por qué?"…. -Pregunto extrañado Jimmy.**

**"por que me salvaste la vida. "…-Dijo sonrojada la celestial yegua.**

**"G-gracias,…pero creo que fue culpa de los mios…. N- no tenias que…"-**

**"Aun asi quise"…. -Lo interrumpio Celestia.**

**Los dos se observaron detenidamente. Sintieron cierta conexión. No cabia duda. Una llama habia nacido entre los dos. Era un momento magico,pero fue interrumpido por que Jimmy se di cuenta de que….**

**"¡Oh rayos!. . . estoy desnudo"…. -Exclamo nuestro desnudo Principe mientras tomaba su traje de supervivencia.**

**"L-lo siento"…. -Se disculpaba Jim.**

**"¿Por qué?"…. . -Pregunto extrañada Celestia,no entendia el por que del rubor.**

**Jimmy intentaba ponerse su traje. Torpemente, cayo al suelo mas de una vez.**

**Celestia rio ante las peripecias de Jim. Pero de inmediato puso su casco en su boca. Despues de todo, jeje,no es de buena educacion el reirse de los demas.**

**Jimmy rio nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba el traje. estaba muy sonrojado…**

**"Por cierto…. . me llamo C-Celestia"…. . - Hablo un poco timida y risueña, nuestra al parecer no tan madura princesa….**

**"Y-Yo me llamo"…. -**

**De pronto un rayo de luz azul salio de la nada e impacto a Jimmy en la espalda. La expresion amigable del Principe cambio a una seria, sin emociones. Entonces volteo, y pudo divisar a cierto unicornio blanco…cuyo cuerno despedia humo. Era Flaming Sword. Entonces Jim se desmayo.**

**"¡Flaming Sword!. . . . ¿Qué haces aquí?. . . . . Pregunto sorprendida y enojada la Princesa.**

**"No podía dejarla aquí sola… perdón princesa, pero tuve que desobedecerla"…. Respondió el pony. Sword creía que había hecho bien, pues había podido capturar vivo a un alienígena.**

**"¿Y por qué atacaste al humano?"…. . -Pregunto indignada, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte del pobre Jim.**

**"¡AHH! ¿Es un humano entonces?. . . . -Pregunto un poco confundido. No entendía el por qué tanto enojo de la princesa, después de todo, la había salvado del "Hostil" humano.**

**¡S-SI!. . . ¿por qué lo atacaste?. . . . -Pregunto de nuevo, mientras lanzaba un hechizo de curación a la quemada espalda de Jimmy. (nota del autor: Olía a carnitas jeje me dio hambre xd).**

**"Pues, porque son Hostiles"…Argumento. Flaming estaba confundido, ¿Acaso la princesa había olvidado el terrible encuentro?**

**"Ya hablare contigo luego…. Por ahora te ordeno que vayas hacia el sur y busques a Twilight y a mi hermana…grrrrrrr. "…. . -Ordeno Celestia mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.**

**"¿Para qué?"…. -Pregunto nuestro desafortunado poni, si antes no tenía suerte con la princesa, ahora menos (xd).**

**"Para llevar a este humano al castillo"…. -Respondió fríamente la Princesa del Sol.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ORBITA DEL PLANETA…. .**

**En el centro de mando de la nave "AQUILES",se encontraba sentado en un trono de hierro un siniestro hombre. Vestia ropas y joyas muy elegantes y lujosas. Tenia muchas insignias y condecoraciones. Portaba una enorme capa de cuero negro. Y en su cintura se encontraba una espada dorada. Tenia una mirada Fria…. . distante. Parecia pensativo. Escuchaba musica clasica a traves de un enorme fonografo. observaba con detenimiento el planeta a traves del cristal.**

**A su alrededor estaban sentados en no tan modestos asientos cinco hombres. Parecian ser de la nobleza,pues tambien vestian con mucho decoro. De caras serias,Con capas de terciopelo muy largas,Miraban despectivamente a la servidumbre que les traia unas tazas de café. Eran los altos mandos y consejeros personales de su majestad.**

**En la piso inferior del centro de mando,se encontraba una muchedumbre de pilotos,ingenieros y controladores de sistemas. Algunos sentados, tecleando en los enormes tableros,otros discutiendo acerca de los problemas y necesidades de la nave,y unos mas viendo pantallas y manipulando imágenes holograficas. Habia un gran bullicio entre ellos,pero este se acabo cuando observaron al hombre del trono incorporarse. Este, camino hacia el balcon y observo por un instante a la tripulacion del puente de mando. Todos se veian claramente nerviosos. Entonces el Principe rompio el silecio y dijo:**

**"Capitan Wolowitz,¿Que noticias hay de la nave PATROKLUS?. . . . ¿Que paso con el equipo de exploracion?…Dijo con una fuerte voz de mando. Parecia impaciente.**

**"N-no tenemos noticas de la capsula lanzada su majestad…. . L-la Capitana cinthya dijo que no se han comunicado en mas de 10 horas. Pero confirma que la capsula si llego al la superifcie del planeta …. S-señor"…-Respondio muy nervioso un hombre narizon de baja estatura. Era el capitan Howard Wolowitz…. Comandante de la nave.**

**"¿Debo entender que no hay noticias de mi hermano?"…. -Pregunto el malhumorado Lider.**

**"Me temo que si mi lord"…. -Contesto nuestro nervioso hombrecillo.**

**"Bien…. ya esperamos suficiente,¡Atencion todos! ,…. . Dirijan el curso de ambas naves hacia el planeta, vamos a aterrizar"…. .**

**"A la orden capitan"…. . -Respondio el capitan. Todo el mundo puso manos a la obra.**

**Los nobles se levantaron y se colocaron aun lado de principe este volteo a verlos y despues vio el planeta que tenian enfrente y dijo:**

**"Vamos en camino"….**

**¡UN PRINCIPE DE ETHEREAN A SIDO CAPTURADO (NO TAN DESAGRADABLEMENTE AL PARECER,JE JE) Y OTRO VIENE EN CAMINO! …. . …**

**¿QUE PASARA CON EL?. . . . . ¿ QUE PASARA CON EL PECULIAR GRUPO DE EXPLORACIÓN AHORA QUE SU LIDER A CAIDO EN LAS GARRAS(O CASCOS) DE LOS PONIS?. . . . . . .**

**¿QUE TERRIBLES TORTURAS RECIBIRA?. . . . . ¿QUE HARA CELESTIA CON EL CUANDO DESPIERTE?. . . . ¿SE REVELARA LA VERDAD SOBRE SUNSET?. . . . . . ¿ DROSS CONTARA TRES HISTORIAS DE TERROR?. . . . . . . . . . . . ¿POR QUE HAGO ESTAS PREGUNTAS?. . . . . .**

**. AVERIGUENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…. .**

**JEJE…. ESTUVO UN POCO ABURRIDO LO SE. COMENTEN Y OPINEN.**

**GRACIAS POR SU SEGUIMIENTO CHAVOS. SALUDOS A Y A XIKOSEGUNDO,LOS PRIMEROS EN COMENTAR.**


	3. ENTREVISTA CASUAL, VISITA IMPERIAL

**"Bien…. ya esperamos suficiente,¡Atención todos! ,…. . Dirijan el curso de ambas naves hacia el planeta, vamos a aterrizar"…. .**

**"A la orden su Alteza"…. . -**Respondió el capitan. Todo el mundo puso manos a la obra.

**_Los nobles se levantaron y se colocaron a un lado de príncipe este volteo a verlos y después vio el planeta que tenían enfrente y dijo:_**

**"Vamos en camino"….**

**JIMMY HA SIDO CAPTURADO…(MEH)…¡Y EL IMPERIO ETEREO ESTA EN CAMINO!. . . . . . . . **  
**CAPITULO 3: ENTREVISTA CASUAL, VISITA IMPERIAL. (****_UFF, este capítulo es muy largo, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la trama, después de él sigue lo emocionante, empieza el gore y el lemon_****)…. .**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…**

**_Llovía a cantaros. Los humanos se encontraban en el interior de una cueva cercana a un riachuelo. Nuestra valiente tripulación estaba fatigada y malhumorada; tenían múltiples rasguños y cortadas, House atendía estas leves lesiones, pero aparte de eso, no tenían ninguna herida grave. En el interior de la cueva habían hecho una pequeña fogata ,en la cual todos se apiñaban mientras discutían angustiados…. . _**

**"Maldicion,maldicion,maldicion,maldicion,maldicion"…. -**decía frenéticamente Josh mientras caminaba en circulos.

**"quieres calmarte josh, estaremos bien"…. . -**Le dijo Drake a su hermanastro**.**

**"¿Calmarme?¿Como quieres que me calme?¡Un monton de ponys technicolor nos lanzaban lanzas y luces magicas!,¡Estamos perdidos en ninguna parte y por si fuera poco abandonamos a nuestro lider!…El principe Nick nos cortara las pelotas por dejarlo atrás. "…-**Dijo muy enojado Josh a la vez que amenazaba a Drake con su puño.

**"Oye…. tranquilo viejo"…. . -**Sugirio elocuentemente Drake mientras comia un churro(_xd)._

**¡Arrrrghh!. . . . -**Rugio Fastidiado Josh, a la vez que se lanzaba sobre Drake. Le parecia indignante la falta de seriedad de su hermanastro. Sin embargo Josh fue detenido por Karl y Marcos, quienes lo sujetaban con fuerza para evitar que golpeara a Drake.

**"Tranquilos chicos, estaremos bien"…. . -**Dijo Flash, tratando de calmarlos.

**"¡Pero estamos perdidos y solos!. . . . ¿ que haremos ahora?"…. . -**Pregunto algo tenso Leo**.**

**"¡No hay forma de comunicarnos con la nave!…. Y no tenemos un transmisor no joda"…. -**Dijo Resaltando lo obvio Dross.

**"Nuestras municiones escasean ademas"…-**Agrego en tono serio Trusky. Dmitrey estaba furioso y consternado. Furioso porque le habia disparado sin querer a su comandante,a su principe. Esto sin duda, tendra graves repercusiones para el. Y consternado por que no entendio la accion de Jimmy…. **_¿PORQUE ARRIESGO SU VIDA PARA SALVAR A UNA PONI?¿A UN ANIMAL?. . . . ._**** . **

**"¡Ya callense tratemos de pensar un poco!"…. -**Grito estresado Malcolm, mientras trataba de pensar.

**_Los humanos dejaron de discutir y se pusieron a pensar.(que milagro!) _**

**"Bien…. bien,pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa…¿Qué a pasado hasta ahora?". . . -**Dijo algo pensativo Marcos**.**

**"¿Qué hemos visto hasta ahora querras decir…. "-**Agrego House.

**"Bien, sabemos que estamos en un planeta desconocido, cuya especie dominante son unas coloridas mini bestias de carga,que hablan y son magicas y que nos estan persiguiendo,que nuestro lider no esta y que estamos varados ademas…. . ¿olvide algo,mensos?"…. . **-Dijo karl en tono sarcastico mientras se rascaba la cabeza. estaba muy preocupado por Jim.

**"A proposito …ya que estamos hablando de cosas raras, ¿que fue eso que hacias Albus?. . . -**Pregunto Drake**.**

**"¿A-a que T-te…. refieres?"…. -**Dijo nervioso Albus,su secreto había sido revelado.

**"Por favor…. todos vimos lo que hiciste"…. -**Agrego Malcolm.

**"Está bien, se los diré…. . Yo…. Soy…. . Un…. Ma- mago"…. -**Respondió nuestro desenmascarado hechicero**.**

**¡No…. Es, imposible!. . . . . -**Grito sorprendido Leo.

**Albus les conto la historia de su familia. De como su padre era el elegido,el que derrotaria a ****_quien tu sabes_****, Dé sus aventuras en Hogwarts y de como habia vencido al señor tenebroso y haber salvado al mundo magico…(****_bla bla_****)**

**"No puedo creerlo"…-**Murmuro Josh con una cara de** WTF.**

**"Es verdad,… solo que era un gran secreto…S- solo Jimmy, Flash y karl lo sabian…aghh…. lo siento, pero tenia que ocultarselos…. . a pesar de ser mis mejores amigos"…-**Se disculpo el Mago.

**"No hay fijon socio"…. -**Dijo muy amigablemente Leo Jimenez. Despues de todo, esto no cambiaba nada.

**"Simon…. . no te preocupes"…. -**dijo aun algo incredulo Malcolm.

**"Bien…. ¿alguien mas tiene algo que confesar?"…. -**Pregunto Dross algo consternado**.**

**"Yo antes era muy gordo"…. . -**Confeso algo sonrojado Josh**.**

**"Yo cuando estaba casado…. . adopte un raton como hijo…. . se llamaba Stuart,a razon de eso me cambie el nombre"…. -**Dijo en tono serio el buen doctor.

**"Callate House, esto es serio ¡no joda!"…-**Grito el Bloguero bipolar del sombrerito ridiculo.** (****_xd)_**

**_En el fondo…. . Sunset Shimmer estaba…. Bueno, muy seria. Sabia que habia llegado el momento de decir la verdad,pero le seria muy doloroso hacerlo. Pero a pesar de ello…. termino por levantar la mano y dijo:_**

**"Y-yo tengo algo que…(suspiro) algo que confesar"…. -**Dijo muy duvitativa la unicornio Humanizada**.**

**"Bien, otra fabulosa historia sin duda jeje"…. . -**Bromeo algo sarcastico Dmitrey.

**_Flash observaba fijamente a Sunset. Era la hora de la verdad. (valgame la redundancia jeje)._**  
**Sunset tenia un nudo en la garganta,cerro los ojos y al fin Grito:**

**¡Yo no soy humana!. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**_La sorpresa de todos fue general. Todos fijaron la vista en la chica de en medio. Sinceramente…. no supieron reaccionar muy bien._**

**"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!". . . . . -**Gritaron multitudinalmente todoslos presentes,menos uno: Flash, quien guardaba un silencio estoico.

**"Yo…. yo soy una pony…. soy una de ellos"…. -**Murmuro, mientras cerraba los ojos,dejando escapar unas dolorosas lagrimas**.**

**_Hubo un silencio incomodo, seguido de muchas preguntas, tambien algo incomodas,pero al fin,nuestra chica de Equestria confeso todo. Les conto de cómo habia sido la mejor estudiante de la princesa Celestia,la alicornio que ya habian conocido. Tambien conto de su rebeldia,de cómo cruzo un espejo magico al mundo humano,de cómo controlaba una escuela bajo un regimen totalitario,Tambien de sus planes de conquistar su mundo y esas cosas. De cómo fue vencida por una chica magica y se arrepintio de sus pecados._**

**"So-sorprendente"…-**Dijo Drake.

**"¡Lo-Lo siento muchisimo!"…. . -**Pudo terminar de decir,mientras rompia en llanto la chica de cabello de fuego. Sus sollozos resonaban en toda la cueva.

**Nunca habian visto a Sunset Shimmer reaccionar asi. Todos los presentes,(****_menos Dmitrey, quien se veia claramente perturbado_****) cambiaron sus rostros de sorpresa,por rostros de empatia y comprension. Supieron que estaba siendo honesta.**

**"¿Entonces este es el mundo del que vienes?… Equestria"…. . -**Dijo Flash Sentry**.**

**"S-si…. . y una de las alicornios era…. . ella,Twilight Sparkle…. . Flash"…-Tartamudeo SS. (****_o sea Sunset Shimmer_****). **Flash se sorprendido,ahora no le quedaba duda alguna Twilight estaba cerca.

**"Ahora todo tiene sentido…. . con razon eres vegetariana y te gustan tantos las manzanas…. y haces magia"…-**Dijo en tono ironico el mago ingles de nombre raro.**_(xd). (jajaja,aceptenlo ,Albus y Severus,¿Quién se llama asi en estos dias?¿en que pensaba harry?¿en traumarlo de por vida?jaja)._**

**"Perdon chicos… por favor no me odien"…. . -**Suplico SS mientras caía de rodillas.

**"¿De verdad nos crees tan superficiales, Sunset?. . . . . -**Pregunto Malcolm tratando de tranquilizarla. Apesar de ser tan egocentrista,Malcolm tenia buen corazon.

**"No eres la unica que a cometido errores… yo antes trabajaba para una cruel modista de Londres, quien me hacia robar perros para confeccionar abrigos de piel"…. . -**Confeso House,mientras levantaba gentilmente a la chica.

La risa fue general. todos ahora estaban de mejor humor y un poco mas optimistas. Afuera de la cueva la lluvia habia cesado,todos tomaron sus cosas y recogieron el equipo. Sunset Shimmer se seco las lagrimas y abrazo al encantador doctor. House se sorprendio(**_y todos los demas jeje_****)**pero le devolvio el abrazo,dedujo que por ser el de mas edad,debia de parecer una especie de figura paternal. Todos sabian que era tiempo de continuar. Debian de llegar a la capsula y tratar de comunicarse con las naves nodrizas. Todos se pusieron en marcha,Karl iba en frente…

**"¡bien chicos es hora de irn"…. .**

**"¿Que pasa…. . por que te detienes karlitos?. . . . . -**Dijo nuestro Metalero del grupo

**. **  
**"¡ALTO!. . . . No se muevan"…-**Ordeno Karl mientras se detenia**.**

**"¿Por que?"…. -. **Preguntaron extrañados los humanos…. . y pony.

**"Porque…. creo que no podremos llegar a ningun lado"…. . -**Dijo en tono serio Karl. Por alguna razon estaba muy nervioso,pero a la vez,estatico.

**"¿Y eso?. . . ¿ que no querias ir y encontrar a Jimmy?". . . -**Pregunto algo sorprendido Malcolm.

**"Si…. P-pero no puedo…. . moverme"…. . -**Tartamudeo Karl.

**"P-porque"…. .**

**_De repente…. . todos sintieron como si una descarga electrica les recorriera todo el cuerpo;Y…. . por alguna razon… no podian mover sus extremidades,como si estubieran congelados. Albus lo dedujo facilmente:Les habian lanzado un Petrificus Totallus._**

**¡Por que los hemos capturado …. . alienigenas malvados!. . . . . . -**Grito agregando, en tono algo…. jactancioso nuestra querida Twilight,la princesa Alicornio. venia acompañada por Luna.** (****_Ya saben,la otra yegua, azul marino…o algo asi_****).**

**"¡Fueron difíciles de encontrar lo admito. Pero ahora son nuestros…. jejeje!""…. -. **Dijo en tono siniestro la princesa de la noche.

**"¡COÑOOOOOOOOO!"…-**Maldijo al cielo Dross Rotzank.

**Ya nada me sorprende"…. . **Dijo muy acertadamente House, mientras lanzaba un suspiro**.**

**"¡DESMAIUS!"…. -Lanzaron ambas princesas en contra de los humanos. Ahora todos estaban inconscientes**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT…. AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**El sol salía, los pájaros cantaban y los arboles su gentil sombra daban (****_vaya, eso rimo xd_****). Parecía un día como cualquier otro en Equestria de no ser que…. .**

**¡LA NOTICIA DE LA LLEGADA DE SERES DE OTRO MUNDO SE HABIA ESPARCIDO COMO EL FUEGO POR TODA EQUESTRIA!**

Tanto así, que en estas pocas horas ya se había informado de los insolitos sucesos a los gobernantes del imperio de cristal: el príncipe Shinning Armor y a su esposa, la princesa **Mi Amore Cadenza**(_**O Cadence para los cuates xd**_). Veran Shinnig armor es un unicornio muy bien parecido, fuerte, valiente, el epitome de todo caballero medieval…o principe. veran el está casado con la dulce y gentil princesa alicornio,cadence quien fuese la niñera de la infancia de su hermana Twilight. La feliz pareja siempre han tenido un instinto sobreprotector en la pequeña twili y esta vez no era la excepcion,pues el colorido matrimonio ya se encontraba en camino hacia canterlot,y llegarian mas omenos esta misma tarde si no hay contratiempos.

**Mientras tanto,en el magnifico castillo todos los ponis se encontraban muy agitados,y no era para menos pues habían capturado a seres que no pertencian a este mundo. Y en las calles de canterlot era la misma situación ,las noticias y chismes hervían, cual olla de frijoles. El conociminento de los extraños seres ya era de dominio publico.**

**"Ahora que todos saben de los alienígenas, creó que nos quedaremos sin trabajo k". . -**Dijo un pony de negro afro a su compañero,mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles de Canterlot.

**"Me temo que si J,…. me temo que si. "-**dijo el otro pony apesumbrado**.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO**

**Celestia** corria por los pasillos del palacio,tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la habitación donde tenían a Jimmy. Despues de que Flaming Sword atacara(**_y noqueara_**) a el humano,Celestia lo llevo hacia canterlot,mientras mandaba a su guardaespaldas a buscar a Luna y a Twillight. Cual seria la sorpresa de Sword, al encontrar a las princesas alicornios con un casco encima de los visitantes extraterrestres. Luna y Twilight habían sometido y encadenado a los 12 alienigenas con cadenas mágicas,que les ataban de manos y pies como si fueran grilletes. despues acompañadas con el unicornio servil, se dirigieron de vuelta a la capital con los prisioneros,. A la mañana siguiente,los tenían en custodia,en la prisión del castillo.

Todos quienes veian las extrañas criaturas(**_guardias,servidumbre y hasta los demás delincuentes de la prisión_**),no podían evitar asombrase al ver las inusuales criaturas. Sin embargo la estadia en los calabozos reales de nuestros humanos fue breve,pues al amanecer fueron dirigidos hacia el salón del trono donde se les interrogaría por la corte real y las soberanas alicornio.

Esta era la razón de la prisa de nuestra querida princesa solar. Les cuento: despues de llegar a canterlot traslado a nuestro inconsiente príncipe hacia el hospital real,donde lo dejo reposar en una camilla. los generales y guardias querían que mantuviera a ese extraño ser en los calabozos con los otros. ella no quiso, asi que lo hospedo allí. los altos mandos insitieron en que por lo menos lo mantuviera encadenado pues se trataba de una criatura agresiva y violenta. ella accedió,de mala gana. Celestia se dispuso a quedarse toda la noche a velar al humano,pues se sentia algo culpable de que Flaming Sword lo atacara de esa forma. Sin embargo por recomendaciones de su hermana y discipula(**_osea ,luna y twilie_**)fue a dormir un poco. Despues de todo,fue un dia de gran desgaste fisico y mental.

Ahora de mañana,Celestia se apresuraba a llegar a la sala donde se encontraba Jimm. Tenia que hablar con el a toda costa, antes de que se entrevistaran en la corte real. Ella no queria que compareciera ante ella, como si fuera un criminal,pues la hermosa princesa del sol no lo veia de ese modo. Pero los demas ponis si,despues de todo, atentaron en contra de una de las soberanas de Equestria, y en contra de los demas ponys.

**_Celestia llego a la entrada de la habitacion,en ella estaban apostados dos guardias,que custodiaban la puerta_****.**

**"Permitanme pasar…quiero ver al humano antes de la audiencia"…-**dijo en tono serio,muy serio.

**"P-pero señora…es muy peligroso,El comandante Flaming Sword nos dio ordenes especificas que no la dejaramos entrar…. . por lo menos sola"…. . -**Dijeron al unisono los guardias.

**"¡Lo ultimo que sabia es que Celestia ,no Flaming Sword, era GOBERNANTE de Equestria!. . . . . . .**

Esta frase dejo helados a los guardias. Nunca antes su gentil princesa les habia hablado asi. Sin pensarlo mas, la dejaron pasar.  
Celestia entro a la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras de si. Era una gran habitacion** ,(****_con paredes y piso blanco, sin ventanas_****). **Habia algunos muebles y estantes con equipo medico. En el fondo se encotraba algo que parecia un desfibrilador. En medio,se encotraban dos camas de hosptial sobrepuestas una ala otra. en ellas estaba Jim, encadenado a los soportes metalicos de estas. Celestia corrio hasta donde estaba el humano.

**Celestia observo al alienigena encadenado. se veia muy apacible,inofensivo,la sola idea de tenerlo inmovilizado con esas infames piezas de metal le parecia aborrecible. Celestia paso un casco por el cabello de humano,despeinandolo un poco.**

**"Que lindo es, JIJIJI"…. . -**susurro nuestra princesa**,(****_parece yegua de 15 años enamorada xd_****).**

**Jimmy **sintio la caricia** (****_y escucho las risitas pervertidas…digo …em. . xd_****)**y poco a poco abrio los ojos. al enfocar su vista diviso el bello rostro de Celestia, entonces sonrio. A su vez ella le devolvio el gesto y dijo…. .

**"Hola… buenos dias" ….**

**"Buenos dias…. ¿Que me paso?"…. . -**pregunto Jimm**.**

Esta pregunta agarro en curva a nuestra princesa, no quería que él se molestara por ser atacado por un poni, sería el colmo…así que…. Decidió, decir una mentirita piadosilla.**_(xd)_**

**"T-te cayo una rama…. . y te desmayaste"….**

**"Noooooooooo…. . yo vi un unicornio muy enojado atrás de mi, el me ataco"…. . -**Dijo en tono irónico, Jimmy.

Celestia estaba en apuros.

**"E-es verdad…. P- perdón por mentir…. . Solo que no quería que te enfadaras". -**contesto avergonzada**.**

**"No te preocupes, me lo merecía…. Je je…"-**Respondió tratando de tranquilizarla**.**

**"¡No! no te lo merecías, como gobernante de Equestria te ofrezco un disculpa"…**

Con esto, Jimmy empezaba a medir el carácter de la chica…. poni, alicornio, algo así. Después noto que estaba inmovilizado en su cama con cadenas, y pregunto:

**"¿Estoy…. Encadenado?"...**

_Celestia se sonrojo aun mas, esto era algo por lo que no se podía justificar…_

**"Es V-verdad, lo siento, pero mis altos oficiales me aconsejaron encadenarte, yo trate de impedirlo, pero no tuve elección . Lo siento muchísimo, ahora mismo te libero"…. -. **Le conto celi tartamudeando un poco**.**

**"No, espera princesa…Celestia, verdad?"...**

**"¿S-si?"…- **dijo un poco cohibida, le alagaba que él no hubiera olvidado su nombre.

**"D-déjalo así,…. Después de todo…. . No tuvimos buenas formalidades, así por lo menos estarán más tranquilos. "…**

**"E-está bien"…. . . -**Respondió Celestia . estaba sorprendida, ¿**_Acaso a este humano no le importaba este trato_**?. . . . . Debía ser una criatura muy comprensiva al parecer.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Celestia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir esos ojos verde brillante. En cambio, Jimm también sentía algo, como un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. Había algo en esa Alicornio…. que lo tenía algo…. mas turbado de lo normal.** (****_jajaja albur_****). **Por alguna razón se sentía un poco abrumado al verla, algo avergonzado, algo**…. ¿enamorado?. . . . .**

**Jimm observo la habitacion. parecia una especie de laboratorio o algo así. Entonces bromeo:**

**"¿No me hicieron alguna clase de experimento científico?, ¿O SI? Jeje"…. .**

**"¡NO! CLARO QUE NO!. . . . . LO PROHIBI ENFATICAMENTE!. . . . ". -**exclamo alarmada la princesa mientras extendía sus alas. Sé tomo muy a pecho este comentario. Al parecer no usan mucho el humor sarcástico en su rancho.**_(xd)_**

**"¿EHHH?. . . . . BUENO SOLO BROMEABA"…-**Respondió algo asustado el príncipe humano**.**

**"Ahhhh …ok, jeje"…. . -**Dijo algo nerviosa la Yegua mientras se rascaba**( ****_o frotaba_****)** la nuca con el casco.

**. **  
**"Si…. jajaja…. . ja…"- **Reía un poco serio, pero después Jimmy empezó a reír mas fluidamente . La irónica risa se contagio a nuestra princesa, y ella empezó a reír también, mientras se tapaba la boca con el casco. Esto le pareció muy lindo a Jimm. Entonces dijo:

**"JAJA…No te preocupes, ¿Acaso no puedes reír mas fuerte?". . . . . . -**Le sugirió en un sutil tono retador**.**

**"Claro que si…. . ¡JAJAJAJAJA!". . . . . . -**Respondió risueña Celestia**.**

**_(JA-JA-JA, que chistositos)Sin duda, habían roto el hielo_****.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DE LA HABITACION.**

**"¿QUE SON ESAS RISAS QUE ESCUCHE?. . . . ¡Esas estúpidas risas no son propias de un soldado!". . . . -**Regañaba Flaming Sword a los dos guardias que estaban apostados afuera de la habitación.

**"No fuimos nosotros señor. La princesa Celestia está adentro…. . Con el prisionero humano. Intentamos impedirlo, pero nos grito y…. pues…nos dio miedo, nunca la habíamos visto tan firme y seria…. . "-**Respondió temeroso un guardia unicornio.

**"¡¿QUEEE?!…. ¡LES DIJE QUE NO!…¡ARRGGGGHH!". . . . . . . . **

**_SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES, FLAMING DERRIBO LA PUERTA CON UN PODEROSO HECHIZO…_**

**"¡PRINCESA !"…. -**Grito alarmado nuestro preocupado unicornio militar, mientras se disipaba el polvo producido por la explosión pudo divisar a dos figuras.

**_CELESTIA Y JIMMY ESTABAN CON CARA DE WTF…(Nota del autor: A partir de aquí, le desgraciare la vida a Flaming Sword, pero no se preocupen, nuestro unicornio tendrá su recompensa, su eterna recompensa muajajaja!. )_**

**"¡¿POR QUE HIZO ESO FLAMING SWORD?!. . . . ¡ ¿ACASO ESTA LOCO?!. . . . . -**Grito furiosa la princesa Solar**.**

**"Princesa yo"…. .**

**"¡NI HABLAR!, RETIRESE COMANDANTE"…. .**

**"P-pe…pero"…**

**¡Jajajaja!, sufre Flaming Sword, sufre…. ejem…quiero decir, esto sin duda, no dejaba en buena posición a nuestro querido poni.**

**"¿E-estas bien?". . . . . -**Pregunto preocupada Celestia a Jimmy mientras le ponía su casco en el pecho.

**"Si…creo que sí, pero tengo algo de polvo en el cabello"…. . -**Respondió Jim. Al instante la hermosa princesa limpio el polvo de la cabeza del humano. Sin embargo a pesar de estar ya limpio, seguía acariciando delicadamente el pelo de Jimmy, mientras lo veía con cara de boba.

**Al fondo Flaming observaba con una incrédula cara. Este gesto de la princesa hacia el humano, le producía un sentimiento extraño en su interior, pero no podía identificar que era. Algo así como…. .****_ ¿Vergüenza?. . . . ¿Incomodidad?. . . . . ¿Enojo?. . . ._**

**_(De repente, un simpático perro naranja parecido a un bulldog apareció de la nada y dijo al oido de nuestro desdichado unicornio)…. _**  
**_¿Jealousy?. . . . . . (¿CELOS?, para más referencias les dejo este link: hxxp: www. youtube watch?v=ZlYtUxAortY)_**

**_(Entonces desapareció estirando su cuerpo mágico)XD_**

**¡¿QUE?!. . . . . ¿Celos?. . . . . . -. **Pensó el unicornio confundido. Estaba incrédulo de si mismo **_¿Podría ser acaso que la princesa sintiera algo por esa criatura? ¡No! no puede ser…. ¿O sí?. . . . . ._**Sword se perdio un momento en sus pensamientos, pero recordó el porqué de su visita a la habitación.

**Flashbak de Flaming Sword, hace 20 minutos….**

Flaming se encontraba en su habitación, había dormido muy poco, púes abrumadores pensamientos le llenaban su equina cabeza. Miro por la ventana, ya había amanecido, sabía lo que acontecería en pocos minutos. Sin duda, El consejo militar y las princesas se reunirían para interrogar a los prisioneros alienígenas y deliberarían sobre sus destinos. Flaming se dirigió a la ducha, se baño, se peino y después se dirigió a su armario para ponerse su uniforme y armadura.

Entonces observo su abollada armadura y recordó el combate del día anterior. Recordó los estragos que les propinaron los humanos con sus muy sofisticadas armas. Recordó como las poderosas y relucientes armaduras que portaban con orgullo sus soldados eran perforadas con facilidad por los extraños proyectiles que escupían esas piezas de metal. No podía creerlo, de no ser por la poderosa magia curativa de las princesas, sus ponis hubieran muerto.

Flaming caminaba por los lujosos pasillos del castillo, llego a la cámara del consejo. Al entrar pudo confirmar que en efecto, ya todos los altos rangos se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa, mientras observaban algunos informes y datos de los nuevos visitantes. La generalísima Faust se encontraba allí, con su eterna cara de furia y una vendaje alrededor de su cabeza. Sword no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Pero noto que faltaban las soberanas de Equestria. Entonces pregunto:

**"Buenos días señores…¿Y las princesas?". . . . .**

**"Ah…. . comandante, por fin llega, estábamos precisamente hablando de usted"…-**Dijo uno poni anciano, con algunas insignias militares. Su crin era blanca y su piel roja.

**"¿De mi, consejero Red Thunder?". . . . .**

**"Si ,necesitamos que le diga a las princesas Celestia Luna y Twilight que acabamos de ponernos al tanto de los recientes eventos y que estamos listos para la interrogación en la corte"…. .**

**"¿Asi?,claro que lo hare pero…. ¿ que tiene que ver conmigo?"…**

**"Que necesitamos que avises a las princesa que se reúnan, y que lleves a los 12 alienígenas a la corte, niño estúpido"…-**Dijo con fastidio Faust.

**"También junto con su líder. de preferencia bien atados. Por lo que hemos leído son muy peligrosos, pero por alguna razón Celestia no lo considera así…. . -**Agrego el coronel **_Knucle Duster_****,**un musculoso semental color café con crin rubia, cortada al estilo militar.

**"No nos explicamos porque tanta simpatía de parte de la princesa, ¿qué opina usted comandante Sword? después de todo, usted fue quien capturo al líder de estas criaturas"…-**Pregunto inquisitiva** Light Storm, **una bella consejera poni de alto rango.

**"Bueno, cuando yo sometí valerosamente al monstruo, parecía que la princesa había dialogado un poco con el"…. **-Respondio el "**_heroico_**" comandante Sword.

**"¡Ya basta de tonterías!. . . . . ya vámonos al salón del trono, y usted Sword, haga lo que le ordenamos. "…. -**Grito enojada la generalísima Faust,de nuevo.

Flaming sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, pero se contuvo. Solo asintió, y dio un saludo militar a los presentes mientras se retiraba.  
No le tardo mucho en encontrar a **Luna** y a **Twilight** quienes acompañadas por las mane seis , ya se dirigían a la corte del trono . Pero ni rastros de Celestia. Después, se dirigió a las afueras del castillo real, en dirección a los calabozos adjuntos. En el camino se topo con el príncipe **Shinning Armor** y la **princesa Mi amore Cadenza** ,quienes recién llegaban a **Canterlot**.

**"Shinning Armor, tanto tiempo sin verle su alteza,¿ no me ha olvidado o sí?". . . .**

**"Jaja Flamming sword…. . ¿Cómo podría olvidar al mejor cadete de Equestria?"…. . –**Dijo Shinning mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su no tan viejo camarada.

**"¿Que tal?". . . . . - **dijo Cadence, incluyéndose en la plática. A pesar de ser muy gentil y amable, como cualquier esposa, no le gustaba mucho ser ignorada por su cónyuge.** (****_jaja)_**

**"Ups…. perdona mis modales, ya conoces a mi esposa ,CADENCE"…**

**"Es un placer verla, de nuevo princesa, luce muy radiante"…**

**"Gracias comandante, es bueno ver que al menos algunos tienen modales"…. -. **Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a su esposo. Shinning se sonrojo.

**"Pero estoy algo, confundido…. ¿qué hacen aquí tan de repente? como comandante, me hubieran informado de su visita con antelación"…**Respondió SA.** (****_ósea Shinnig armor_****).**

**"Si respecto a eso, lo siento… pero ni siquiera le informamos a Celestia de nuestra visita"…. . -**

**"Sin embargo, el dragoncito amigo de Twilie, nos informo de los recientes sucesos, de los alienígenas y todo eso"…-**Agrego Cadence.

**"Y pues…. . nos preocupamos, asi que decidimos venir y apoyarlos en esta extraordinaria crisis"…-**dijeron al unisonó la pareja de esposos.

**"Gracias sus altezas por su preocupación, de hecho estábamos a punto de llevar a los prisioneros a la corte real para ser interrogados, los altos mandos ya se han reunido, también Luna y Twilight. "…. -**Agradecio Sword.

**"¿De veras?"…. -**Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gobernantes de cristal.

**"SiP, ahora me dirigía a llevar a los prisioneros a la corte, no sé si le gustaría ayudarme en esa faena Príncipe"…**

**"¡Claro que sí!. . . . . ¿PUEDO?". . . . -**Pregunto mandilonamente Shinning a Cadence, a la vez que ponía ojos de perrito.

**"Uhg…. Bien, yo por mientras iré a reunirme con las chicas cielo…. . con permiso, mucho gusto de verlo Comandante Sword"…. -**Respondió Cadence mientras Shinnig y Sword se daban un brohoof. Cadence volteo los ojos en señal de irritación**.**

**"Adelante, pasé usted princesa"…-**Respondió Flaming**.**

**_Flaming y Shinning, se dirigieron a la prisión Real. En el camino Flaming puso al tanto de todo lo acontecido al príncipe, de cómo los alienígenas cayeron del cielo, de cómo tuvieron un enfrentamiento, del increíble poder de sus armas y de su final captura. Shinning se veía claramente perturbado, alarmado. Esto era algo nuevo para el…. algo desconocido y atemorizador._**

**_Por fin,entrando a los calabozos con un grupo de guardias; se dirigieron a las celdas donde se encontraban los prisioneros…. humanos._**

**_La vista para Shinning era impresiónate. Doce criaturas bípedas vestidas de pies a cabeza con unas oscuras armaduras de metal. Con yelmos con ojos rojo brillante. Eran mucho más altas que un poni, por lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado . Las criaturas no parecían notar la presencia de los ponis. Uno se encontraba sentado en un rincón con la cabeza agachada,(Sunsett) otro haciendo flexiones en el piso(Josh) ,otro más pequeño dando golpes al aire(Malcolm), otro dando golpes a la pared(Marcos) y uno mas tocando una armónica a través de el filtro de su casco. (Drake)._**

**_Los demás estaban al parecer, dormidos, apoyados en las lúgubres paredes de la celda. Entonces uno de ellos levanto la cabeza y observo a los ponis. Estos, sintieron la penetrante mirada de la oscura criatura._**

**"¡HEY!…. chicos, tenemos compañía no joda"…. -**Dijo Dross, quien a estas alturas ya estaba harto de los caballitos mágicos.

**_Todos voltearon y se percataron de la visita…_**

**_Entonces, Karl se aproximo hacia los barrotes de la celda, los ponis no pudieron evitar retroceder ante el avance de tan siniestra criatura._**

**"¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?. . . . . ¿Vienen acaso a acompañarnos en esta desoladora mañana?. . . . . Siéntanse libres de entrar"…-**Dijo algo…. . maniaco Karl.

**"¡No te pases de listo monstruo!. . . . . Venimos a llevarlos ante nuestros líderes, es hora de que hablen"…. -**Respondió retadoramente Flaming, quien ya estaba hasta la madre de los humanos.

**"Uuuuyyy…. esto temblando de miedo"…. -**Respondió Sarcásticamente el dr. House

**. **  
**"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"…-**Rieron los humanos en tono burlón**.**

**Los ponis estaban confundidos ¿****_Que acaso no entendían la gravedad de la situación_****?. . . . Flaming estaba furioso, esto era una clara afrenta hacia el….**

**"¿Son ustedes humanos?". . . . . . -**pregunto Shinning Armor, recordando las experiencias que Twilight le había contado acerca del mundo al que visito, a través del espejo.

**Karl dirigió los penetrantes lentes rojos hacia Shinning y respondió:**

**"Así es, ya tenían conocimiento de nosotros?". . . . - **dijo en tono serio Y amenazador**.**

**"Si, por favor les pido que no se resistan. Les doy mi palabra que no serán dañados de ningún modo, necesitamos encadenarlos y llevarlos a comparecer ¿Cooperaran?. . . . - **pregunto sutilmente Shinnnig.

**Los alienígenas se vieron entre sí, todos asintieron sin hablar. Entonces Karl extendió los brazos y dijo: "adelante"…. **

**Uno por uno y con mucha precaución los ponis encadenaron a los humanos.**

**"Yo los llevare al salón del trono, tu ve y busca a Celestia. Ponla al tanto de mi llegada y diríjanse de inmediato con nosotros"…. - **dijo muy serio el príncipe de cristal.

**"De inmediato Shinning, también traeré al líder de los humanos"…-**Respondió FS.

**¡¿A nuestro líder?¿ entonces lo capturaron?. . . . . -**Pregunto Leo Jimenez. Esto llamo la atención de todos los humanos, quienes empezaron a preguntar frenéticamente acerca del paradero de Jimmy . Flaming solo volteo y les dijo:

**"Ya sabrán de él, en la corte. Llévenselos"…. - **ordeno Sword mientras se retiraba.

**_Flaming se dirigió a los aposentos de la princesa, pero no estaba allí. Los guardias le dijeron que después de alzar el sol salió rápidamente hacia el ala este del castillo. Sword dedujo fácilmente hacia donde se dirigía, suerte que les había dicho a los guardias la noche anterior que por ningún motivo dejaran reunirse a Celestia con el humano._**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK. AHORA DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE…XD….**

**"P-pero princesa, los altos mandos ya están reunidos. también su hermana y Twilight y sus amigas. Incluso vinieron desde el polo norte la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y Shinning Armor"...**

**_Esto interrumpió de lleno a Celestia…._**

**"¡¿Cómo?!. . . . ¿ellos vinieron? ¿Cómo se enteraron?". . . . . . . -**Pregunto extrañada la princesa**.**

**"Es una larga historia. Pero están en la corte, junto con los demás prisioneros, solo la esperamos a usted"…**

**"¿Prisioneros? ¡Mi equipo! ¡ Mis amigos!". . . . -**Grito Jimmy. Esto confirmaba que los ponis fueron capaces de capturarlos**.**

**"Si…. Perdón, se me había olvidado también capturamos a tus amigos…. jeje"…. -**Celestia rio nerviosamente**.**

**"¿Y están bien?". . . . . -**Pregunto alarmado nuestro príncipe humano.

**"Si están bien no te preocupes"…. -**Lo tranquilizo Celi, mientras le ponía un casco en su musculoso pecho**.**

**"D-disculpe, princesa pero tenemos prisa"…. . -**Recordó Sword , quien estaba muerto de celos.** (jajaja)**

**"Ok claro, ya voy de camino". . . - **Celestia volteo hacia Jimm y puso una cara de tristeza, ya saben, ojitos de cachorrito, o de borrego a medio morir(**o poni**). La sola idea de estar lejos de el le oprimía el pecho.

**"Hasta luego"…. -**Se despidió Jimm.

**"Hasta luego, solo se tu mismo y responde con la verdad"…- **Celestia salió por el pasillo.

**"¡Hasta nunca!". . . - **pensó Sword, imaginándose a Jimmy cayendo en un estanque de pirañas**.**

**"¡No sé qué te propones, pero más te vale que no intentes nada!. . . . . y deja de hablarle a la princesa humano, ¡no eres digno de siquiera verla!"…. . - di**jo en tono amenazante hacia el príncipe etereo.

**"mmmm…. . ¿Tu eres el que me noqueo anoche verdad?. . . . . jajajaja…. -**Jimmy no se sentía intimidado, pero para llevar la fiesta en paz solo asintió. Flaming entonces desato las cadenas de Jimmy. Este se incorporo, solo para que después Flaming le pusiera unos grilletes en muñecas y tobillos. Jimmy solo tenía puesto sus pantalones, Pues era la única parte del biotraje que se había alcanzado vestir.

**"Bien…. en marcha"…**

**_Jimmy camino junto Sword por los pasillos del castillo. Toda guardia y servidumbre no podía evitar voltear a ver al humano. Después de mucho caminar llegaron a la sala del trono. entonces con magia, Flaming abrió la puerta…. ._**

**EN EL SALON DEL TRONO**

**_Las dos enormes puertas de hermosa y aromática madera tallada se abrieron de par en par. Una muy larga alfombra recorría la fastuosa habitación . Jimmy observo a su alrededor, las paredes estaban pintadas de sutiles tonos azules y blancos, con elegantes y extrañas molduras, y también grabados ingeniosamente labrados en la roca, que contaban la historia de Equestria. Habían enormes vitrales, los cuales se filtraba intensamente la luz del sol que, formaban curiosas figuras de que narraban las heroicas hazañas de los héroes de antaño…. y presente._**

**_En el techo, muy alto, donde colgaban enormes y elegantes candelabros ,se encontraba decorado con hermosas pinturas,(como los de la capilla Sixtina, versión poni). Al frente, había un enorme y fantástico trono que coronaba el centro de la habitación. Pero a pesar de lo increíble de la arquitectura, a Jimmy le intereso mas la multitud que estaba en la habitación observándolo con recelo. _**

**_Había por lo menos 25 guardias apostados a cada lado del camino hacia el trono. Ellos lo miraban expectantes . Enfrente pudo divisar a sus amigos, el grupo de exploración, quienes lo saludaban amigablemente con las palmas. Jimmy sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba feliz, pues al parecer no habían sufrido daño alguno. Sin embargo estaban encadenados y sentados en el piso, pues al fin y al cabo eran prisioneros. Todavía tenían sus trajes y cascos, por lo dedujo que aun no los habían visto. El debía ser el único humano que habían visto revelado._**

**"Camina, humano asqueroso y no intentes nada"…. - **ordeno Flaming Sword en voz baja.

**"Yo también te quiero viejo, sin resentimientos"…-**Dijo sarcásticamente nuestro Principe**.**

**"¿Q-que?"…-**pregunto confundido Sword(**_Tal parece que los ponis no usan mucho el sarcasmo por su rancho_****).**

**"Vamos, pequeño poni, tuvimos un mal inicio…. pero no es razón para llevarnos mal…. . -**Susurro amigablemente Jimm, tratando de hacer las pases.

**"Cállate, no me hables"…-**Respondió malhumorado Flaming**.**

**_Jim solo sonrió. Avanzaron hasta estar enfrente del trono. Jimmy pudo tener una mejor visión de los ponis a su alrededor. Los miembros del consejo real y los altos mandos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Tampoco Cadence podía creer lo que estaba mirando, si bien ya había podido analizar a los demás humanos, este era diferente, pues no traía armadura. Con incredulidad podían apreciar la verdadera apariencia de los humanos._**

**_A pesar de lo trascendental del suceso, todos los ponis trataban de mantener una actitud serena y apegarse al protocolo. Twilight observo fijamente a Jimmy se trataba de un humano tal y como sospecho . Luna miraba a nuestro príncipe con curiosidad, después de todo eran seres de carne y hueso. Mas al fondo estaba Dark Shadow,el consejero real, que observaba sereno la escena. a la izquierda junto a twilie estaban las mane 6 con los elementos de la armonía en sus cuellos._**

**_Ellas veían sorprendidas a jim, no habían visto a uno de esos humanos sin esos trajes negros . Applejack observo al humano, era mucho más alto que un poni, así que le parecía algo intimidante, Fluttershy analizaba con detenimiento al humano, no se parecía a ningún animal o criatura que hubiera visto antes. en cambio Rainbow Dash estaba furiosa. No parecía tan rudo ahora. A la derecha, estaba Shinnig armor, que observaba a Jimmy asombrado._**

**_.Aunque con serenidad. No se podría decir lo mismo de Cadence quien se sentía abrumada por la criatura, instintivamente buscaba la protección de su esposo. Ubicados a los lados del trono sentados en grandes almohadas estaban los altos mandos de canterlot, cinco en total incluida la generalísima Faust._**

**_En el centro Celestia observaba con una sonrisa a su alienígena favorito. El volteo a verla y sonrio, Celestia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo que notaron twilight y Luna._**

**_Jimm sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en el. había un silencio incomodo en la cámara del trono, entonces, Celestia hablo:_**

**"Bien, es hora de que dé comienzo esta reunión de la corte real. Todos de pie"…**

**_TODOS, los ponis se pusieron de pie al escuchar las orden de su princesa (excepto Twilight, Luna Cadence y Shinnig ,quienes ya lo estaban)._**

**El singular grupo de humanos volteo a ver a la princesa, después a su príncipe, quién con un ademan les ordeno que se incorporaran también. Ellos obedecieron.**

**"Ahora, este interrogatorio entra en sesión"…. -**Dijo horonda y segura la princesa del sol.

**Los ponis y humanos quedaron expectantes ****_¿Quien iniciaría el interrogatorio_****?**

**"Y-yo iniciare, si no le importa princesa Celestia"…. -**dijo twilight. Su mentora movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

**"De acuerdo (suspiro) ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como llegaron a nuestro mundo humanos?. . . . -**Pregunto de forma severa Twilie, mientras les apuntaba con su "intimidante" cetro. (xd)

**Los humanos no respondieron, solo centraron su atención en Jimm. El príncipe asintió y se dirigió hacia la corte de ponis:**  
**"Si me permitiese el atrevimiento princesas, quisiera tomar la palabra"…. .**

**Los ponis del consejo voltearon anonadados hacia el humano. ¿A caso el conocía las formalidades y etiquetas? . Twilight observo al consejo real, ella sabía que los humanos eran civilizados, por eso esto no le extrañaba. los ponis voltearon hacia Celestia para saber la respuesta a esta petición.**

**Celestia observo a Jim con una gran sonrisa y asintió. a ella le quedo claro que Jimmy empezaría a presentarse de manera diplomática a los ponis, para cambiar la opinión NEGATIVA que tenían de ellos.**

**"Adelante, ¿quiere en su calidad de vocero, presentarse a usted y a los suyos?"…-**dijo de manera diplomática la princesa tratando de esconder su felicidad, después de todo el humano no le había dicho su nombre.

**"Como usted desee…. gracias su alteza"-**dijo Jimmy a Celi, quien se sonrojo ,algo que ahora no solo twilight y luna notaron, también las mane 6 y Cadence.

**El príncipe etéreo tomo un poco de aire y finalmente respondió:**

**"Mi nombre es James Soren Valerian II Principe Y CO-Gobernante del Imperio De Etherian Hijo de Marcus Valerian I . Alto REY de los estados Limitrofes del este de la Tierra y"…**

**"¡ ¿PRINCIPE?!. . . . . ¿ERES UN PRINCIPE?"…-**Pregunto en coro las 4 princesas.** (osease twili,luna,cadence y la mas importante de todas: celestia)….**

**Esto dejo atónitos a todos los ponis presentes. Estaban en frente de un miembro de la realeza humana, y lo peor de todo, estaba en calidad de prisionero y encadenado. ¿qué tipo de formalidad es esa con un príncipe?. . . .**

**"Así es, y estas personas, son mi grupo de exploración, mis amigos, mis leales súbditos"….**

**Esto dejo helada a Celestia, el era un príncipe y no lo sabía. Faust no podía creerlo.**

**¡¿P-príncipe?!. . . . . . -**tartamudearon las mane 6. Jimmy solo asintió y prosiguió**…**

**"Si …somos parte del imperio de Etherean, el último grupo de humanos sobrevivientes de nuestro planeta natal… la tierra" –dijo en tono enigmático- "y nosotros…. "**

**¡¿Últimos humanos?!. . . . . -**Interrumpió Twilight**.**

**¡¿Sobrevivientes?!. . . . . -**Pregunto Celi.

**¿Tierra?. . . . ¿Que clase de nombre es ese para un planeta?. . . . ¿por qué no mejor mugre?…planeta mugre…. . -**Dijo en tono sarcástico y algo despectivo la Princesa Lunar.

**"S-si como les decía…. si vuestras altezas dejaran de interrumpirme"…. . -**Dijo Jimm, algo fastidiado.

**"L-lo sentimos "…-**se disculparon las princesas.

**"Bien, como les decía, somos el último grupo de humanos sobrevivientes que lograron escapar de la tierra, nuestro mundo natal. "…. .**

**¿Qué les paso?. . . . - **pregunto twilight incrédula. No podía creerlo ¿**ultimos sobrevivientes humanos**? Si no hace poco más de dos años que estuvo en el mundo humano dos veces. Si era cierto lo que decía, ¿significaba que sus amigas de ese mundo…. Sunsett y Flash podrían estar?…

**"Le contare con gusto,¿ princesaaa?". . . . . . .**

**"T-twilight…. . twilight sparkle"…. .**

**"Que original…digo…. Ejem, que bonito nombre…. vera…. . "**

**Como por arte de magia, Uno de los humanos encadenados corrió hacia el frente pero fue detenido en seco por los guardias quienes lo amenazaban con el agudo filo de las lanzas…**

**Esto llamo la atención de todos**

**"¡Twilight!, ¡Twilight!". . . -**grito el joven de cabellera sicodélica mientras arrojaba el casco al suelo descubriendo su bello rostro**(jajaxd).**

**La unicornio Lila reconoció de inmediato al chico de cabello extravagante…digo… azul.**

**"¿Flash?. . . . ¡ ¿eres tú?!". . . . . - **pregunto sorprendida twilie.

**¡¿Flashhh?. . . . . . -**dijeron las mane 6 al mismo tiempo**.**

**"¿Es el chico del que nos HABLO?". . . . . . . . -**Pregunto Rarity**.**

**"¿Podrá ser,que romantico?"…-**Hablo Pinkie Pie mientras daba brinquitos**.**

**"N-o lo creooo"…-**dijo enfáticamente Dashie**.**

**Twilight se teletransporto hacia el frente de los guardias que lo amenazaban y les ordeno:**

**"¡Bajen inmediatamente sus armas!. . . - e**llos obedecieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas posiciones**. (después de todo, si lo matan, twilie ya no podría tirárselo xd).**

**"¡Flash eres tú!"…-exclamo mientras lagrimas corrian de sus brillantes ojos.**

**"Si Twilight, soy yo…. . por fin te encontré"…**

**Mientras aun hablaba, La Alicorno crepuscular (jajaja) se lanzo sobre flash, derribándolo para después fundirse en un abrazo.**

**Esto dejo a todos los presentes con cara de WTF!**

**"¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¡ ¿Estás bien?!"…. -**Pregunto preocupada, recordando los sucesos de su captura**.**

**"Eso es una larga historia…. . Y sí, estoy bien"…. .**

**"¿Este es el chico humano que conociste en el mundo del portal Twilight?"…. - **pregunto conmovida la princesa Celestia**.**

**"Si maestra"…. . . - **Todos los humanos estaban impactados. De los ponis se podría decir lo mismo. La cara de** WTF **de Shinning lo decía todo,** ¿****_Acaso su hermana sentía algo por ese humano_****?**

**"Es mi amigo un chico muy…amable, y tierno". - **dijo Twilight mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza**.**

**"Ella es la chica de la que les hable muchachos, es muy especial"…. . -**dijo flash mientras se sonrojaba**.**

**(suspiro) Los dos tortolos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, perdidos el uno en el otro por un momento. Y hubieran seguido asi de no ser que…. .**

**"Seeee…. . Como les decía" …. -**Interrumpió Jimmy ….

**"Nuestro mundo era un lugar muy hermoso, una joya delicada, en la cual vivíamos"….**

**"Así es"…- **argumento Karl ,quien tomaba la palabra.

**"Nuestro mundo estaba dividido en facciones políticas e ideológicas"…**

**"Si …. . Leí algo sobre ello, ¿su mundo esta dividió en países no es así?. . . . -** Pregunto Twilie**.**

**"Así es…. lo estaba"…. -**la cara de Jimmy se nublo…. .

**"Pero…. se desato un guerra, una guerra mundial, la tercera en la historia de la humanidad,"…. . -**Continuo Malcolm.  
Todos los ponis que escuchaban atentamente empezaron a murmurar. esto reforzaba su opinion de que eran una raza peligrosa y violenta.

**"SILENCIO"…. - **Ordeno Celestia a sus ponis.

**"Entonces, los países pelearon y violentas batallas se desataron…. . tanto en el cielo como en el mar…. las pérdidas de vidas fueron incontables …. . No joda…"-**Dijo Dross. Por primera vez dijo algo coherente**. (****_je je no se crean no tengo nada en contra de Dross)._**

**"Pero…. ¿Por qué?". . . . - **pregunto horrorizada** Luna.**

**"Por… por…. "- **tartamudeo Jimmy , sentía como la vergüenza lo invadía…

**"Por lo misma razón que se han librado la mayoría de los conflictos de nuestra raza, su alteza, por la supremacía"…- **Interrumpió House , con su habitual tono de severidad, a la vez que descubría su maduro y serio rostro**.**

**"¡¿QUE?!…. -**preguntaron los miembros del consejo y las princesas.

**"¡¿Supremacía?!. . . . qué horror"… -**expreso Cadence, la alicornio rosa**.**

**"SI ¿que no entienden?"…-**respondió Dmitrey de forma muy asertiva; mientras se retiraba el casco**.**

**"P-pero en que sentido?". . . . . -**pregunto Shinning Armor.

**"Supremacía comercial, política y territorial, cómo siempre. "…. - **dijo Josh, mientras despojaba el casco de su enorme cabeza**. (JEJE)**

**"Así es…. . nuestra especie empezó a pelear. Al finalizar la guerra, las facciones políticas se desplomaron y la frágil hegemonía de las naciones desapareció. Por lo cual se afiliaron unas con otras. Así, nuestro mundo volvió a un sistema de gobierno que habíamos abandonado desde hace siglos: los IMPERIOS. "…. -**Hablo Leo dejando relucir su larga cabellera**.**

**"El imperio al que nosotros pertenecíamos era al imperio conocido como ETHEREAN, que correspondía en su totalidad al continente de América. "…. -.** Agrego Jimm.

**"¿Etherean?"…-**pregunto Celestia.

**"Si, llamado así por que después de que se usaron bombas nuclea…. . "**

**Jimmy se detuvo inmediatamente. Llamo la atención de todos, no quería revelarles el poder de las armas de destrucción masiva. Si de por sí, estos ponis ya los veían con una cara de horror, esto sin duda los espantaría a un grado superlativo. los humanos no dijeron nada, sabían que debían ocultar ese pequeño detalle. No era el momento de revelarlo.**

**"Quiero decir…P-porque…. el océano que rodea el continente es muy nubloso… y así fue bautizado…je je…. . "**

**Celestia era muy suspicaz, sabía que algo trataba de ocultar. Pero no le dio importancia, después de todo Jimmy tendría sus razones para no develarlo y…. no quería presionarlo…. .**

**"Y después…. ¿qué paso?"…. . -**Pregunto Sword . Estaba atónito**.**

**"El delicado equilibrio de nuestro planeta empezó a sufrir cambios importantes" . . -,** dijo Marcos, mientras se descubría el rostro dejando ver su rapada y latina cabeza.

**"Tratamos de salvarlo…pero…". -**dijo Drake.

**"Pero ya era demasiado tarde…. entonces eso ocurrió"… -**Interrumpió House.

**"¿Q-que que ocurrió?". . . . -**Preguntaron con miedo los miembros del consejo al mismo tiempo**.**

**"¿Príncipe james?"…- **pregunto Celestia

**"Puedes llamarme Jimmy"…. -**respondió muy serio, mientras baja la mirada…

**Jimmy no quería revivir lo sucedido. presionaba sus puños con fuerza, su respiración se agito, no quería volver a imaginar esos días cuando sus padres murieron. y peor…. . cuando la tierra murió…. .**

**C****_elestia noto como su amado se estremecía, sin duda no quería hablar de ese tema, camino hacia el, observo como fruncía su rostro, observó como unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a rodar de sus ojos._**

**"P-princesa, ¿qué hace?"…. . - **dijo algo alarmada Faust. Si era verdad lo que contaban los humanos, podrían estar en peligro…. . Serio peligro.

**"¿Que hace princesa?. . . . no se le acerque…"- **advirtió Flaming a Celestia, pero ella solo lo ignoro, entonces Celestia alargo el casco hacia el humano. Todos quedaron expectantes ante el gesto, no sabían lo que pasaría ahora. Los humanos terminaron de quitarse sus cascos revelando sus rostros todos menos uno que trataba de pasar desapercibido al fondo…. . Sunset Shimmer.

**"¿Jimmy?". . . - **pregunto celestia con una dulce voz. Estaba preocupada por él. Sin duda tocaron un tema del cual no querían hablar. un tema que para los humanos debía de ser muy traumático, la pérdida de su hogar. No cabía duda que los humanos eran seres sensibles como los ponis.

**La dulce voz de Celestia relajo a Jimmy…. . **Abrió los puños y finalmente relato en un doloroso tono poético…. .

**"Vi una luz sobre el mar, sentí la tierra gritar bajo un manto de fuego"…**

**"¡Por dios!"…- **dijo Rarity mientras se cubría la boca con los cascos**.**

**"Vi la vida extinguir haciendo al tiempo dormir, entre las ruinas del bien, y arrasar la tierra consumir su huella y llorar"…**

**Applejack se quito su sombrero. vio la sinceridad y la angustia del príncipe humano, esta le conmovió el corazón.**

**"Del cielo las nubes vi caer ardiendo ante mi…. borrando toda esperanza,el fuego vi convertir el aire en muerte al tocar con su calor esa tierra"…**

**Jimm cayó de rodillas, sus sentimientos internos estaban muy excitados. Finalmente rompió en llanto…**

**"Elevarse la mar… inundar la piedad, entre las ruinas del bien"…**

**Fluttershy empezó a llorar, no se imaginaba el dolor y la angustia que debieron haber sufrido los seres vivos de ese planeta….**

**"Destruir la pasión quebrantar la ilusión! y arrasar la tierra, consumir su huella"….**

**Celestia retrocedió un poco al verse incorporar al deprimido príncipe etéreo. Este la miro, con sus hermosos y deprimentes ojos verdes, la Princesa sintió como su corazón se derretía…**

**"Allí…donde un sueño existió…donde la vida floreció, sólo se escucha el dolor el llanto amargo de un dios…. y el grito de la tierra"…**

**Celestia observo a Jimmy. Después miro a los humanos a su alrededor, pudo apreciar en cómo sus rostros estaban tristes, después de escuchar el amargo poema de su lider.**

**"Lo lamento no quería"….-**decia celestia**.**

**"E-está bien"…**

**"Después del gran cataclismo…. . sobrevivimos muy pocos, nos dimos cuenta de que el planeta no aguantaría más…. así que, en un esfuerzo desesperado ,los sobrevivientes construimos dos enormes astronaves, AQUILES y PATROKLUS, y las utilizamos para abandonar el planeta. No hubiéramos logrado hacer esta proeza…. . Sin la ayuda y apoyo de nuestro lideres, los príncipes herederos del imperio etéreo, james y Nicholas. . -**relato Karl.

**"Querrás decir gracias a su padre, el emperador Markus, quien ya veía próximo el grito de la tierra…. . el ya había hecho los preparativos para construir las naves. Fue por el sacrificio de nuestro padres que nosotros,pudimos sobrevivir"…-**argumento Malcolm.

**"¿El grito de la tierra?. . . ¿así es como llaman el cataclismo?"…. -. **preguntó algo curiosa Rainbow Dash.

**"Vaya coño, que inteligente eres burra de pascua, no joda"…. -**dijo Dross sarcásticamente**.**

**Twilight volteo a ver angustiada a flash entonces le pregunto…. .**

**"¿Entonces mis amigas de allí…. que fue de ellas?"…. .**

**Flash solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación.**

**_Twilight no pudo evitar llorar, sus amigas y cuñada la rodearon para consolarla. Flash retrocedió dejándoles espacio, después dio un paso enfrente y arrodillándose ante celestia, se dirigió a todos los presentes:_**

**"Después de eso los sobrevivientes vagamos por el espacio, tratando de hallar un mundo en el cual habitar, pero no encontramos ninguno"…**

**"Perdíamos las esperanzas de hallar un nuevo hogar"…. . -**Susurro Jim**.**

**"Nuestros alimentos empezaban a escasear…. no joda"…. -**Menciono el humano del peculiar sombrero**.**

**"Fue entonces cuando divisamos este planeta"…. . -**agrego Malcolm.

**"Nos resulto muy parecido al nuestro así que decidimos investigar"…. -**recalco Josh.

**"Y aquí nos tienen, el grupo principal de exploración de la gran astronave PATROKLUS, en compañía de Su Majestad el príncipe James"…. -**Dijo House.

**"Ahora todo tiene sentido"…. . - **dijo Celestia. Estaba conmovida por la terrible aventura de los humanos.

**"¿Y donde se encuentran esas naves en este instante?"…. - **pregunto Faust**.**

**"Se encuentran en la órbita de su planeta y…"**

**MIENTRAS JIMMY AUN HABLABA, UN PODEROSO ESTRUENDO SE ESCUCHO A LAS AFUERAS DEL PALACIO, SEGUIDO DE OTRO. TODOS LOS PONIS EN LA HABITACION SE ESPANTARON Y EMPEZARON A HABLAR ENTRE ELLOS. DESPUES, SINTIERON UN TEMBLOR PRODUCIDO POR UNA GRAN TEMPESTAD, FUE TAN FUERTE QUE CIMBRO LOS VITRALES DE LA HABITACION…**  
**"SUS MAJESTADES… SUS SEÑORIAS…. SUS…. OJOS…D- DEBEN VER ESTO"…. TARTAMUDEO UN GUARDIA QUE ENTRABA RAPIDAMENTE. TENÍA LOS PELOS DE PUNTAS Y LOS OJOS DESORBITADOS. TODOS LOS PONIS PRESENTES SE APRESURARON HACIA LAS PUERTAS Y VENTANAS, INCLUSO LOS GUARDIAS QUE CUSTODIABAN CELOSAMENTE A LOS HUMANOS ABANDONARON SUS PUESTOS… Y ENTONCES, LO VIERON…. .**

**Los ponis no podían ni hablar. Esto rebasaba su imaginación. Dos monstruosamente colosales naves de metal flotaban suspendidas arriba de la ciudad de Canterlot, el reino sobre la montaña. Sus gigantescas sombras; sumían a la ciudad entera en densas tinieblas.**

**Todos los ponis de la ciudad empezaban a entrar en pánico y no era para menos, ni siquiera la orgullosa luz de su princesa (****_diosa_****) podía llegar a besar el suelo del reino más importante de Equestria. **  
**La anarquía empezó a reinar. Los ponis empezaron a cerrar sus negocios, a refugiarse en sus casas, no faltaba una yegua histérica que gritara, un semental buscando desesperadamente un sitio donde ocultarse, e inclusive algunos guardias aterrados, abandonaron sus puestos ante el trascendental evento.**

**"O puede que ya están aquí"… -dijo en tono irónico y despreocupado Dmytrei . Al parecer, estaban a punto de ser liberados. **  
**Como por arte de magia los ponis del alto consejo, los generales, las mane 6 y las princesas y príncipe regresaron rápidamente al interior de la cámara real, veían con incredulidad la calma y apacibilidad de los humanos, ¿****_cómo podía esta así de calmados cuando todo Canterlot estaba aterrado y en caos?_**

**Los ponis empezaron a bombardear con preguntas a los humanos…**

**¡¿Que es lo que quieren?!. . . . -**Grito Shinning Armor….

**¡¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?!. . . . . . -**Pregunto Luna con la tradicional voz….

**¿Cuántos humanos hay en total?. . . . . . -**Interrogo Flaming Sword, estaba pensando estratégicamente**…**

**¿No vienen con propósitos hostiles…. O… si?… ¿o sí?. . . . -**Pregunto temerosa Faust.

**"¡Ya basta de esta histeria!…. . todos guarden compostura"…. . - **Ordeno Celestia con la voz tradicional de Canterlot. _(¿_**_se lo imaginan?)._**

**"Pe-pero princesa… ya-ya han demostrado su hostilidad contra nosotros…. contra usted…. "-**Sword estaba asustado…. y furioso . No podía creer que lo que les contaron esos humanos fuese cierto, la historia de cómo destruyeron su propio planeta demostraba que sus armas era mucho mas peligrosas de lo que nunca imagino. Ningún poni podría con ellos. Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada más que rechinar sus dientes.

**"¡¿Que debemos hacer princesa?!". . . -**Pregunto Applejack asustada.

**"¡Deberíamos prepararnos para un ataque! guardias rodeen a estos humanos y prepárense para una invasión…- **Faust estaba muy paranoica. Los humanos solo levantaban una ceja al oirla.

**. **  
**¡Mi hermana dijo que ya basta Faust! y mi hermana no ha dado esa orden…. . -**regaño Luna a la descontrolada generalísima.

**"No puedo creerlo,…. "- susurro Cadence mientras Armor la abrazaba. Estaban asustados. Muy asustados, sobre todo Cadence…. pues en su vientre cargaba un pequeño …milagro…. . algo que a nadie le había revelado. . . . .**

**"Vienen a destruirnos…estamos perdidos"…-Grita**ba un poni pesimista.

**"Sin duda es el principio de la invasión"…. - **dijo el pony de negro** J **quien apareció de repente**.**

**"No los asustes, no sabemos si eso es cierto o no…. SIEMPRE HAY ESPERANZA"…. . - **dijo K tratando de tranquilizar a los presentes.

**"¡Maldición! ¿Qué es esto?. . . . . - **se decía Rainbow Dash, a la vez que se ponía los cascos a la cabeza. Sin duda ya nada seria igual.

**"¡Esto es malo!. . . . muy malo"…. -**Decia Dark Shadow,el olvidado consejero**.**

**_"¿Estamos en peligro Twilie?. . . . -_**Susurro Flutter, pero no obtuvo respuesta

**"¡Esto es terrible!…. ¿que son esas cosas?"…- **dijo Discord, quien aparecía de repente con Spike, a la vez que se ocultaba detrás de Flutter.

**Twilight estaba concentrada mirando fijamente esas cosas suspendidas en el aire. Su cara no demostraba emoción alguna…**

**"¿Princesa?"…. . **pregunto.

**"SI Twilight, se que debemos hacer"…. . - **dijo Celestia con una cara de seriedad.

**Ce****_lestia se acerco a Jimmy, quien estaba con un rostro inexpresivo. se quedaron viendo por un rato…. la Princesa entonces frunció el seño y ordeno con una fuerte voz de mando:_**

**"¡Comandante Sword! reúna a los guardias… díganles que vuelvan a sus puestos…. ¡ de inmediato!"…**

**"¡Generalísima Faust!. . . . . contrólese y reúna a las tropas. Traten de parar la anarquía colectiva en la ciudad"…**

**"Consejero Black Shadow, reúna a sus voceros y diga a los ciudadanos que no hay nada que temer que Realicen sus actividades con normalidad"…. .**

**"Y tu…. Digo…. Príncipe Jimmy …. ¿a cuánto asciende el numero de humanos de las naves?. . "-**Pregunto relajando el rostro**.**

**"En ambas, hay un total de 25 000"…. . -**dijo en tono serio. Sin duda, Celestia debía pensar estratégicamente**.**

**"Vienen en son de paz…. ¿o no?. . . - **pregunto luna.

**"Si, no venimos con propósitos hostiles ustedes tienen mi palabra como príncipe. ¡¿No es así grupo de exploración?!. . . . . . . -**Pregunto Jimm.

**"Si señor"…. . - **dijeron colectivamente los humanos y humana…. . pony. Sunsett estaba decidida**.**

**"Pe-pero ustedes… a-atacaron a la princesa ¿no?…"-**dijo **Red Thunder**, algo receloso. no estaba seguro de confiar en ellos**.**

**¡¿Si…. qué hay del encuentro hostil de ustedes y las princesas?!. . . . . -**Pregunto** Knuckle Duster.**

**¡¿Por qué tenemos que confiar en ustedes?. . . . . . -**Remato** Light Storm.**

**"¡Por que yo confió en ellos!. . . -**grito Celestia callando a los consejeros y militares**.**

**"¿Verdad Jimmy que no nos harán nada?". . . . . - **pregunto con voz suave a Jimmy**.**

**"Así es… y en cuanto a ese ataque…yo me hago acreedor de esa afrenta"…. -**Respondió valeroso, dirigiéndose a los ponis, tratando de tranquilizarlos. Todos los ponis lo observaban.

**"No he olvidado ese incidente… Si alguien debe pagar por ella soy yo. Si ustedes lo piden aceptare cualquier castigo que me impongan. Incluso si este es la MUERTE"….**

**Los ponis se quedaron congelados. ¿****_ A caso este humano era tan desinteresado como para morir por su honor_****?**

**"¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a morir por tu palabra?"…. - **pregunto sorprendida Luna**.**

**_"¡SI!. . . . Aquí está mi pecho y corazón! a disposición de sus espadas"…-_**Respondió fuertemente. Las palabras de Jimm resonaron en toda la habitación.

**La tripulación humana estaba atónita…. . ¿ ****_en verdad Jimmy hablaba enserio_****?. . . . .**

**"¿No te da miedo la muerte?"…- **pregunto Twilight…. Jimm sonrió y respondió**:**

**"Y si caigo que es la vida, por perdida ya la di, cuando el yugo del esclavo, como un bravo sacudí…"**

**"C-COÑO"…. -**Dijo elocuentemente dross.

**¡NOOOO! ¡LA VIDA DE JIMMY PENDE DE UN HILO!. . . . . ¡LA TRIPULACION ESTAN A MERCED DE LOS PONIS!. . . . . . Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE…. . ¡LOS HUMANOS, LOS HIJOS DEL LINAJE DE ADAN, HAN LLEGADO!. . . . . .**

**YA NADA SERA IGUAL,LA GUERRA SE ACERCA…. CON TODA SU GLORIA…Y TODO SU HORROR…. .**

**¿QUE PODEMOS HACER?. . . ¿QUE PASARA CON JIMM Y LOS OTROS?. . . . ¿CELESTIA SALVARA LA VIDA DE SU AMADO?. . . . . ¿SUNSETT REVELARA SU IDENTIDAD?. . . . ¿QUE DESTINO TENDRA EQUESTRIA AHORA QUE UN POTENTE MOTOR DE DESTRUCCION SE CIERNE SOBRE ELLOS?. . . . ¿PODRAN FLASH Y TWILIE ESTAR JUNTOS?. . . . . SIRENOMAN…. . ¡¿DIME DONDE ESTAS?!. . . . . .**

**Uff, gracias por su paciencia chavos…. Continuara…**


End file.
